Les noms d'Hermione Granger
by MissZabiniVolturi
Summary: Tant d'années étaient passées. Elle avait vu défiler les saisons et les siècles, et n'avait jamais cessé de fuir. Elle ne s'était abandonnée qu'une seule et unique fois. Son cœur en avait été brisé. Elle avait juré que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Et pourtant, elle devait revenir, et se battre. TIME TURNER
1. Prologue

**Les noms d'Hermione Granger**

 _D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvais se souvenir, elle avait passé sa longue vie à fuir, et à mentir. Mais c'était dans sa nature. Elle ne s'était abandonnée qu'une seule et unique fois. Son cœur en avait été brisé. Elle avait juré que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Et pourtant..._

« _…_ _mais il y a au monde une chose sainte et sublime, c'est l'union de deux de ces êtres si imparfaits et si affreux. On est souvent trompé en amour, souvent blessé et souvent malheureux; mais on aime, et quand on est sur le bord de sa tombe, on se retourne pour regarder en arrière et on se dit : j'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois, mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui._ »  
Alfred de Musset

* * *

 **Nouvelle histoire, idée soudaine... je navigue un peu à l'aveugle pour l'instant mais je pense qu'il y a moyen de faire quelque chose de très très intéressant. j'attends donc vos avis sur la question ! L'histoire naviguera entre beaucoup d'époque et de personnages différents, et de nombreuses histoires d'amour, évidemment ;)**

 **Voici donc mon prologue, bonne lecture !**

* * *

La bibliothèque était calme, parfaitement silencieuse, comme elle l'aimait. Les livres parfaitement rangés par ordre alphabétique, leur odeur si particulière, les pages jaunies par le temps qui renfermaient tant de souvenirs... Elle aimait cet endroit. Elle n'y était pas venue depuis au moins vingt-cinq ans. Tant de temps avait passé, et Poudlard était toujours ce formidable château. Rien ne changeait, rien d'évoluait vraiment. L'école semblait bloquée dans le temps, tout comme elle. Et pourtant, elle l'avait connu plus agitée, remplie d'élèves, de rires et de cris, de joie. L'été ne semblait pas réussir à l'immense bâtisse. Mais elle non plus ne l'aimait pas. Trop de chaleur, trop de gens. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude. Elle détestait cela. D'ailleurs, si Albus Dumbledore ne lui avait pas demandé de venir aussi tôt que possible, jamais elle n'aurait quitté sa charmante petite maison. Mais elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Albus Dumbledore et elle le savait parfaitement... Il était après tout le seul à connaître son secret.

Hermione reposa l'épais volume qu'elle feuilletait depuis quelques heures et se leva en défroissant sa jupe. Elle replaça son chapeau sur ses longs cheveux bruns et quitta la quiétude de l'endroit. Elle avait rendez-vous avec un vieil ami. Elle prit néanmoins le temps d'observer les couloirs, la lumière du soir tombant qui les éclairait doucement, les portes des salles de classe, la vue magnifique qu'elle avait du lac et des montagnes. Au loin, elle apercevait la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle l'avait rencontré, des années plus tôt. Elle remarqua que le château avait encore évolué, qu'il s'était étendu, s'adaptant aux nouveaux arrivants et se modernisant – si tant et soit que l'on puisse moderniser quoi que ce soit dans le monde sorcier. Il y avait bien moins d'élèves, lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'immense gargouille et n'hésita qu'un court instant.

-Chocogrenouille.

Sa voix était lasse, basse, comme si parler était pour elle un effort considérable. En fait, ça l'était. Parler, communiquer, l'ennuyait. Depuis des années, elle n'avait plus le goût de ces choses et elle ne faisait plus qu'observer le monde avec un détachement sans faille, tantôt méprisante, tantôt compatissante. Ce dont elle était en tout cas certaine, c'était que rien n'évoluait. Et l'amour d'Albus Dumbledore pour les friandises encore moins.

Elle entra dans le vaste bureau et observa les vastes rayonnages. Ses livres préférés étaient toujours là. L'Histoire de Poudlard. Quelle coïncidence. Les Arts du Temps, par Helena Montague. Tant d'ouvrages qu'elle avait tous lus, tant de trésors, dont certains dataient de l'époque des Fondateurs eux-mêmes. L'histoire l'avait toujours passionnée. Elle était la réponse à toutes les questions, à tous les maux de l'humanité. La réponse était toujours dans l'histoire, quoi qu'on en dise. Pour Hermione, les guerres étaient toutes les mêmes, les hommes aussi. Ils n'évoluaient pas, ne pensaient pas. Mais peut être leurs existences étaient elles trop courtes pour l'obtention d'un tel recul. Elle même n'avait pas compris tout de suite.

-Hermione...

Elle se tourna et sourit au Directeur, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Et bien, je te laisse quelques années et tu deviens un vieillard ?

-Ma chère, il me semble que plus de quelques années sont passées... Où étais-tu donc partie ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et s'assit avec grâce dans un fauteuil rembourré, alors que Dumbledore en faisait apparaître un second.

-J'ai visité la France pour la troisième fois, puis je suis partie sur une île au large du Brésil, vivre avec les moldus. Je suis rentrée à Salem il y a trois ans et j'y ai enseigné la métamorphose. Et maintenant...

Elle chercha ses mots.

-Je réponds à ton appel.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et l'observa longuement.

-C'est fascinant... Tu n'as pas prit une ride. Tu as toujours dix-neuf ans...

Hermione sourit lentement.

-Tu savais à quoi t'attendre.

Son interlocuteur fit apparaître une tasse de thé, qu'il lui tendit galamment.

-Pas vraiment. J'espère toujours...

-Pas moi, le coupa Hermione. De toute évidence, nous devons faire avec ce qui nous est donné. Maintenant dis-moi, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Albus soupira longuement, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, si particuliers : bruns, chauds, parfois presque noirs, d'autres fois tellement doux. Il connaissait ses yeux par cœur. Il les avait regardé pendant de longues heures. Mais ils n'avaient jamais changés, ils étaient restés jeunes, alors que les siens perdaient peu à peu de leur éclat. Son visage, fin et décidé, n'avait rien perdu de sa jeunesse, de sa beauté. Il était peut être devenu plus froid, plus détaché avec les années, mais il n'avait jamais changé. Alors que le sien... Sa longue barbe blanche laissait imaginer un grand âge et ne mentait pas. Quelle différence... Et pourtant tant de ressemblances.

-Harry Potter est entré à Poudlard cette année.

-Je sais.

La brune ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir. Elle connaissait l'histoire d'Harry Potter, l'élu, celui qui avait tué Voldemort une année plus tôt, mettant fin à des années de barbarie. Ses parents étaient morts. Une grande perte pour le monde sorcier, Hermione les avait trouvés charmants. Courageux, décidés, presque inconscients. Elle les admirait beaucoup.

-On a tenté de le tuer cette année.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Ça, elle ne le savait pas.

-Rogue ne s'est pas remis de son existence ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

-Non non non, Severus n'y est pour absolument rien. Tu sais qu'il a juré de protéger l'enfant. Non... J'ai honte de le dire, mais j'ai laissé entrer dans le château un pion de Voldemort et...

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, Albus, répondit-elle calmement.

Mais le Directeur rit doucement.

-Tu es la mieux placée pour savoir que la mort peut parfois être une réalité très abstraite.

Hermione rit à son tour, et Dumbledore en fut tout retourné. Son rire lui avait manqué.

-Certes, je te l'accorde. Et donc, Harry Potter est vivant, non ?

-Il l'est, et pas grâce à moi. Ses meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Neville Longdubat l'ont sauvé.

Hermione sourit, se replongeant quelques instants dans ses souvenirs.

-Weasley, Weasley... Oui, j'ai bien connu le vieux Septimus et le petit Arthur... Pas très amusant ce gamin, ni créatif, mais un cœur en or. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'est marié à Molly Prewett ?

Dumbledore hocha joyeusement la tête.

-Cela fait plus de vingt ans ma chère.

-Tu sais que je n'ai plus la notion du temps... Que sont vingt ans dans nos existences ?

-Parle pour toi, très chère. Mon existence est longue, mais elle touche à sa fin.

Hermione le fixa, avec appréhension. Elle savait que ce moment viendrait un jour, elle en était bien consciente, mais comprendre que sa mort pouvait survenir à tout moment était une toute autre affaire. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il parte. Ils étaient les derniers de leur époque. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, comme elle l'avait toujours soutenu. Ils étaient les derniers vestiges d'une autre génération, bien différente de celles d'aujourd'hui. Il y avait bien un troisième homme, mais il était loin, et ils ne le reverraient plus. C'était tout ce qui importait.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu as encore de longues années. Parle moi donc du jeune Potter et de ce que tu veux de moi.

-Voldemort n'est pas mort. Il va revenir. Et quand il reviendra, j'aurai besoin de toi. Je vais reconstituer l'Ordre, tu devras en faire partie, veiller sur Harry si je ne suis plus là. Il sera seul et sans défense.

-Par Merlin Albus, vas-tu vraiment m'infliger ça ? Se lamenta Hermione. Tu sais que j'ai refusé de faire partie de la première génération de l'Ordre...

-Ils ont cru que tu avais fuit.

-C'était le cas.

-Tu sais bien que tu fuyais d'autres démons, Hermione.

La brune éluda.

-Tu es bien le seul à m'appeler encore par ce nom. Il était sensé rester oublié.

-Ce nom est le tien.

-J'en ai eu beaucoup d'autres.

-Tu n'as fait que fuir.

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

Dumbledore s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et la fixa sévèrement.

-Toutes ses années ne t'ont pas assagie...

-Tu t'en doutais bien.

Hermione se fustigea intérieurement. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, seulement... Il avait l'art de toujours lui rappeler ses faiblesses et ses échecs, de toujours la faire se sentir coupable. Comme une enfant. Qu'elle n'était pourtant plus depuis bien trop d'années. Dumbledore surprit son regard las et s'excusa.

-Ne nous disputons pas. Je te demande une faveur, Hermione. En souvenir de toutes ces années. Une simple faveur. Si je disparais, prends soin d'Harry, protèges le. J'ai confiance en toi. Et je sais que si quelqu'un peut l'aider, c'est bien toi. J'aurais aimé te proposer un poste ici, dès maintenant, mais...

-Je n'aurais pas accepté. Et certains parents m'auraient reconnue, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement.

Hermione se leva et marcha longuement dans le bureau.

-Donne moi une bonne raison d'accepter.

Dumbledore hésita. Il savait qu'une seule raison la ferait flancher.

-C'est le petit fils de Charlus.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra et toute émotion quitta son visage.

-Lui et moi ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bon termes.

-Voldemort doit mourir, et seul Harry peut le tuer.

Hermione baissa la tête, les yeux mouillés de larmes qui ne couleraient pas.

-Qui te dis que je veux tuer Tom ? Après tout, pourquoi n'assumerions-nous pas les conséquences de nos erreurs ?

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et reprit : « Nous avons fait de nombreuses erreurs. Nous avons échoué. Moi plus que toi. Tu as su lui apprendre l'amour, mais nous n'avons pas su le retenir. Et maintenant... Nous aurions du lui dire la vérité dès le premier jour, nous aurions pu lui montrer ce que nous avons construit, ce que nous avons vécu. Nous avons échoué. Mais je ne laisserai pas des innocents périr pour nos erreurs. Et toi ? »

Hermione se rassit lentement.

-Moi non plus. Je ne le tuerai pas. Mais j'aiderai Harry Potter à accomplir son destin, même si cela doit me briser le cœur...

-Le moment venu, fais confiance à Severus, il nous sera précieux et fidèle.

-Étrange qu'il ne se doute de rien.

-Oh, il s'en doute ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Mais il ne dira jamais rien. Quant à Tom... Pour lui tu n'es qu'un vieux souvenir cuisant, il ne fera jamais le rapprochement. Comment t'appelais-tu, à cette époque ?

Hermione rit doucement.

-Adaline. Adaline Jones.

Les yeux d'Albus brillèrent d'amusement, alors que les souvenirs dansaient dans ses yeux.

-Ce nom t'allait si bien. Tu étais magnifique, lors de ce bal...

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant elle aussi.

-Regarde-nous, deux vieillards en train de radoter...

-Tu n'as pas l'air si vieille, très chère.

-Nous avons tous nos secrets de jeunesse... Mais tous ne peuvent être possesseurs de la baguette de Sureau. Quoi qu'on en dise, posséder ne serait-ce qu'un seul des trois artefacts rallonge considérablement ton espérance de vie.

Le vieux Directeur but quelques gorgées de son thé, laissant un confortable silence s'installer. Ils avaient tant l'habitude d'être ensemble que le silence ne les avait jamais gênés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

-Reviens à Poudlard si le Ministère tombe, et aide Harry. Ensuite, tu seras libre de ta dette.

Le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit.

-Je me croyais déjà libérée d'elle.

-Une dette sorcière ne se règle que par un serment inviolable, tu le sais très bien.

-Alors jurons.

Dumbledore se leva et lui tendit son bras, qu'elle saisit fermement. Il pointa sa baguette sur leurs mains liées et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Hermione Granger, jures-tu de protéger et d'aider Harry Potter si je viens à mourir ?

Hermione le fixa et acquiesça. Elle se libérait d'une dette qui l'avait hantée toute sa vie.

-Je le jure.

Une lumière dorée entoura leurs avants-bras, rayonna dans toute la pièce, et disparut soudainement. Dumbledore recula d'un pas.

-Je te remercie.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Il ne reviendra pas, Albus. Toutes ces précautions ne sont que du vent. Il est mort. Avec un peu de chance, je ne reviendrai pas avant encore vingt ans.

Le vieil homme dodelina du chef. Hermione avait été la meilleure sorcière de sa génération, mais elle n'en était pas moins parfois particulièrement têtue. Et elle manquait de clairvoyance. Mais lui savait. Il savait qu'il mourrait, que Voldemort reviendrait. Il savait qu'ils auraient besoin d'elle pour ne pas sombrer.

Hermione se leva à nouveau, le visage à nouveau fermé.

-Je vais rentrer, j'ai encore du travail à Salem, je donne cours demain.

Albus attrapa sa main, qu'il baisa gracieusement. L'espace d'un instant, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, bien des décennies plus tôt, dansant au milieu d'une foule d'élèves, sous la neige artificielle du plafond étoilé. Ils étaient jeunes, beaux, brillants. Rien ne pouvait leur résister. Et ils tourbillonnaient dans la nuit, encore et encore, riant aux éclats. L'un des moments les plus heureux de leurs vies. Ils ne dirent rien. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils avaient vécu la même scène, l'un de ces instants de grâce que la vie ne donne que trop rarement. Et ils se souvenaient. De leur amitié. Des tragédies. Des amours perdus, des serments trahis, des morts, des combats, des choix. De tout ce qui les avait séparés. Ils étaient liés, à travers les années. Ils l'avaient toujours été.

Hermione passa la porte.

-Nous nous reverrons, Albus. Ne passe pas trop de temps à te torturer les méninges.

Le vieil homme regarda la silhouette fine, jeune et élancée s'éloigner, songeur. Serait-elle assez forte ? Hermione Granger, qu'elle le veuille ou non, était liée à tous les protagonistes de cette vaste fresque. Par le sang, l'amour, l'amitié ou la haine, les secrets jalousement gardés ou partagés. Elle les connaissait tous. Elle seule pouvait les vaincre. Mais encore faudrait-il qu'elle le veuille. Qu'elle accepte de sortir de sa solitude, de sa colère et de son chagrin, qu'elle libère son cœur et le laisse enfin parler. Qu'elle vive à nouveau. Tom Jédusor, Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy... Tant de secrets les liaient. La vérité ne tarderait pas à éclater. Et peut être alors Hermione retrouverait-elle le goût de la vie, et de l'amour. Peut-être que ce nom, qu'elle n'avait plus utilisé depuis trop longtemps, signifierait pour elle un renouveau.

* * *

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Inspirés? Cela vaut-il la peine de continuer?**

 **J'attends vos réponses avec impatience.**

 **XXX**

 **J.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Les noms d'Hermione Granger**

 _D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvais se souvenir, elle avait passé sa longue vie à fuir, et à mentir. Mais c'était dans sa nature. Elle ne s'était abandonnée qu'une seule et unique fois. Son cœur en avait été brisé. Elle avait juré que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Et pourtant..._

« _…_ _mais il y a au monde une chose sainte et sublime, c'est l'union de deux de ces êtres si imparfaits et si affreux. On est souvent trompé en amour, souvent blessé et souvent malheureux; mais on aime, et quand on est sur le bord de sa tombe, on se retourne pour regarder en arrière et on se dit : j'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois, mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui._ »  
Alfred de Musset

* * *

 **Bonjour bonjour mes petits chats.**

 **Puisque le premier chapitre a eu l'air de vous inspirer, je vous donne dès maintenant le second, en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, même en sachant ce qu'il devait contenir: j'essaye d'être aussi juste que possible au niveau historique et dans les personnages, et c'est parfois plutôt complexe. Enfin, je vous laisse à ce chapitre en vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture.**

 **à très bientôt...**

* * *

Chapitre 1.

 _1942._

 _Elle regarda les élèves entrer, assise à la table des professeurs. Encore une nouvelle année, sans aucun intérêt. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle continuait de faire semblant. Pour Albus, sans doute. Elle ne s'attachait jamais aux élèves, même si certains l'intéressaient ou l'amusaient. Elle ne connaissait que trop la sensation de perte que l'on éprouvait à la mort d'un être aimé. Désormais, elle n'avait plus qu'Albus Dumbledore, le puissant professeur de métamorphose. Lui observait les nouveaux arrivants en souriant largement. Il les adorait. Mais il avait toujours été doué pour trouver le meilleur en chacun, c'était à la fois sa grande force et sa faiblesse. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance, sans qu'Hermione ne sache trop pourquoi. Un certain Tom, qu'elle n'avait que rarement croisé. Mais elle n'enseignait à Poudlard que depuis l'année précédente, et n'avait eu que la charge des classes les plus jeunes, tout en habitant en dehors du château. Le jeune Tom semblait, aux dires d'Albus, avoir tout pour lui. Beauté, talent, charisme. Mais son vieil ami le pensait plus... sournois. Il devinait en lui des intentions mauvaises, et ce depuis longtemps, depuis le premier jour en vérité. Quand il lui avait ordonné d'une voix impétueuse de lui prouver qu'il était un sorcier, quand Albus avait découvert ses trophées. Tom Jedusor entrait en sixième année, et serait l'un des élèves d'Hermione. Elle enseignait les runes anciennes et il semblait avoir un intérêt certain pour les formes de magies puissantes et oubliées. Malgré les conseils d'Albus, elle voulait se faire sa propre opinion. Elle avait vu nombre de gens que l'on pensait mauvais se révéler bons, et de grands sorciers être absolument monstrueux. Son regard chercha donc immédiatement son futur élève au milieu de la foule. Il l'intriguait. Jamais Albus n'avait parut si inquiet. Il sentait venir quelque chose. Mais son instinct l'avait déjà trompé si souvent... il en résultait la présence de leur plus cher ami dans une cellule au fin fond d'une prison sorcière du Nord._

 _Elle vit d'abord Abraxas Malefoy, ses cheveux blonds étincelants et son sourire satisfait, puis leurs compères habituels : Walburga Black, en septième année et bientôt mariée à son cousin Orion, Lucretia Black qui faisait de l'oeil au jeune Hernie Nigellus, descendant de l'un des pires directeurs de Poudlard, alors qu'elle était fiancée à Ignatus Prewett, assis plus loin sur la longue tablée des Serpentard et qui n'en avait cure. Le fils de l'affreux Herbert Beurk et de la pauvre Belvina Black, dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom, Sean ?, lorgnait Druella Rosier, en face du petit Alphard qui les couvait tous d'un regard vaguement méprisant. Hermione dissimula difficilement un petit sourire. Ce gamin l'amusait. Il avait du cran... Tous les sang-purs ou presque étaient liés à la grande famille Black et il osait pourtant les défier allègrement du regard. Un courage digne des Gryffondor... Ceux-là étaient d'ailleurs, et de loin, les plus bruyants. Harfang Londubat se battait avec Caspar Croupton, se moquant sans doute encore de sa maladresse. Lorsqu'elle était venue en visite à Poudlard en 1932, Septimus Weasley charmait la jeune Cedrella Black et elle assistait aux prémices d'une grande histoire d'amour. Qu'ils étaient charmants... Cedrella avait perdu son héritage, mais les Weasley étaient parfaitement heureux. Charlus Potter, en dernière année, lui lança une oeillade amusée. Elle lui sourit doucement. Charlus était charmant, un véritable gentleman, qui se désespérait de devoir épouser Dorea Black, bien plus âgée que lui, dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Mais en attendant, il profitant allègrement de son sourire ravageur et de son regard doux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer la main dans ses cheveux bruns, comme il avait l'habitude de casser ses lunettes, qui pourtant lui donnaient un certain charme._

 _Hermione vit Charlus froncer les sourcils en direction de nouveaux arrivants, encore Serpentard : les Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Yaxley, Rosier et Macnair s'avançaient lentement, fixant haineusement les Serdaigle, indifférents. Hermione les appréciait beaucoup. Isla Macmillan, Anne Lestrange... Les jeunes filles de cette maison étaient vives et intéressées. Tout comme la jeune Minerva McGonagall. De loin l'élève la plus prometteuse à ses yeux. Elle entrait en septième année, comme Tom Jedusor. L'un comme l'autre brillants, ils ne se fréquentaient pas pour autant : leurs chemins étaient parfaitement opposés. Minerva, ancien Chapeauflou, était le fleuron de la maison des lions : élève la plus brillante de son année, véritablement douée pour la métamorphose, elle était en passe de recevoir le titre du Meilleur Jeune Espoir décerné par le Mensuel de la métamorphose. Néanmoins, elle semblait très préoccupée en ce début d'année. Presque triste. Elle mangeait seule, sans lever les yeux de son ragoût, sans prêter attention aux pitreries de ses frères assis plus loin. Hermione s'étonna de son manque d'entrain, puis se rappela que la jeune femme n'avait que seize ans et qu'elle découvrait sans doute les doutes et les chagrins inhérents aux premiers amours. Hermione se souvenait de cette époque de sa vie avec détachement, avec un froid désintérêt. Elle n'avait aucun espoir de connaître encore ces sentiments doux-amers. Un bruit détourna son attention, et son regard se porta sur le dernier arrivant. Tom Jedusor en personne. Un visage pâle et magnifique, des yeux d'un marron si foncé qu'il en paraissait noir, une robe de sorcier éliminée, surement d'occasion, qui ne parvenait pas à cacher sa grandeur naturelle... Oui, Tom Jedusor était beau, mais il était plus encore un grand sorcier. Et il le savait parfaitement. D'où ce maintient presque princier qui ne parvenait pas à camoufler des blessures bien plus profondes. Elle connaissait ce vide dans son regard, elle le connaissait parfaitement. Et il l'effraya un instant. Il la fixait. De son regard glacial que sa colère rendait pourtant vivant. Il détailla sa riche robe noire moldue, ses gants élégamment remontés sur ses avants-bras, le collier brillant qui ceignait son cou délicat... Puis il haussa un œil en voyant le chapeau à larges bords posés non loin d'elle et fixa à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Hermione se sentit comme scrutée de l'intérieur, et décela immédiatement l'attaque de Légilimencie qu'il effectuait. Un autre étudiant, ou même un professeur moins expérimenté qu'elle n'aurait rien deviné, mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle repoussa son attaque avec négligence et appuya légèrement sur ses barrières mentales. Son visage froid se figea de stupéfaction alors qu'elle faisait le tour de ses épais murs noirs. Elle ne vit aucune faille. Elle aurait pu le briser, connaître tous ses secrets, savoir qui il était, ses peurs, ses rêves, ses espoirs... Mais elle l'aurait rendu fou. Alors elle se retira doucement, un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle était Hermione Granger, même si on ne la connaissait pas sous ce nom à cette époque, et personne ne la soumettrait plus jamais. Jedusor s'assit lentement, ses traits déformés par haine. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer un petit sourire amusé. Décidément, Albus avait eu raison. Il était brillant, mais à surveiller. Une haine palpable sommeillait en lui. Et pourtant, toute cette rage sembla disparaître de son visage comme par magie et il lui sourit aimablement. Il n'était pas stupide. Elle était la seule à savoir ce qu'il avait fait, et puisqu'elle même l'avait attaqué en retour, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Il avait simplement manqué de chance : un autre professeur ne l'aurait même pas remarqué._

 _Hermione tourna la tête. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait savoir._

 _Le professeur et Directeur Dippet se leva de sa chaise et leva son verre. Nul ne savait vraiment pourquoi il commençait toujours ses discours au beau milieu des repas, mais la réponse la plus probable était qu'il était simplement étourdi et totalement indifférent à la masse d'élèves assis devant lui. Il n'était pas un mauvais homme, mais il n'avait pas les compétences d'un directeur. Il était faible, et tous le savaient. Il était petit, bedonnant, et peu bavard. Il semblait d'ailleurs penser que les problèmes des élèves ne le concernaient en rien._

 _-Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. Faisons simple et rapide. La forêt interdite l'est toujours, le couvre feu est toujours à vingt-et-une heures. Il est interdit de circuler dans le château sans raison valable après cette heure. Tout contrevenant sera sévèrement puni. Par ailleurs, le sous-directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, reprend cette année le poste de directeur de Gryffondor._

 _La table des Rouges et Ors se répandit en applaudissements._

 _-Oui oui, bravo, bravo... Quant au programme des Aspics, je vous annonce que le professeur Jones, Adaline Jones, assurera les cours d'Arithmancie des septièmes et sixièmes années en plus des cours de runes anciennes. Si vous souhaitez suivre ses enseignements, adressez lui un hiboux ou demandez-lui en personne._

 _Hermione sourit à ses futurs élèves. Elle remplaçait provisoirement sa collègue d'Arithmancie, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure, elle aimait s'occuper. L'ennui était son pire ennemi, son démon personnel, qui faisait inlassablement ressurgir les mêmes souvenirs. Mais elle savait que beaucoup s'interrogeaient sur ses capacités : elle avait l'air si jeune, sans expérience... Aucun des professeurs ne se souvenaient de ses propres années à Poudlard, bien des années plus tôt, alors qu'elle était arrivée sous un autre nom, pauvre et démunie, l'une des premières Nées-Moldues de l'histoire du château... Poudlard avait été bien plus sélectif dans le choix de ses élèves quelques années plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Elle n'était plus la même. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus clairs et disciplinés qu'alors, elle était bien plus élégante, maîtresse d'elle-même, charmante. Et elle le savait. Sans pour autant en jouer, non : elle n'avait nul avenir dans ces petits amusements._

 _Dippet continua son discours quelques instants avant de terminer, au grand soulagement des élèves comme des professeurs._

 _-Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente année à Poudlard !_

 _Puis la répartition commença. Depuis des temps immémoriaux, la répartition avait lieu après le dîner : les anciens élèves dinaient tranquillement pendant que les jeunes arrivants grelotaient et frissonnaient de peur en imaginant le sort qui leur serait réservé. Mais Hermione avait la certitude que si Dumbledore devenait directeur, il changerait cette intéressante façon de faire._

 _Après un temps qui lui sembla infini, le directeur congédia enfin les élèves, et elle prit le bras que lui tendait un Albus légèrement pompette._

 _-Ma chère, voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ?_

 _Elle rit doucement et posa une main légère sur son bras._

 _-Allons-y Albus, nous avons à faire..._

 _En sortant de la salle, elle lança un dernier coup d'oeil à Tom Jedusor. Ce dernier la fixait avec une aversion palpable. Elle sourit. Elle avait vu bien pire._

Hermione s'éveilla doucement, s'habituant à la pâle lueur qui illuminait la pièce, l'esprit encore remplit de ces souvenirs qui ne la laissaient jamais en paix. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus rêvé de sa première rencontre avec Tom Jedusor. Là où tout avait commencé...

Elle se leva, posant avec délices ses pieds sur l'épais tapis gris qui n'attendait qu'elle. Elle agita sa baguette et attrapa d'un geste la Gazette du Sorcier. En première page, un Harry Potter traumatisé, pendu au bras de son mentor, Albus Dumbledore, se tenait dans le grand hall du Ministère de la Magie. Oui, Voldemort était de retour. Elle soupira. Le vieux Directeur l'avait prévenue, un an plus tôt. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu rejoindre l'Ordre, elle ne voulait pas s'exposer, pas encore. Ou peut être qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu le croire. Après tout, elle avait toujours été douée pour fuir les problèmes. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. La guerre serait bientôt déclarée. Et son serment Inviolable la liait au Sauveur. Si elle fuyait, mourrait-elle ? Elle en doutait. Elle avait essayé, bien des fois, d'en finir. En vain. Elle guérissait. Comme par magie...

Mais ses interrogations pouvaient attendre. Elle avait un rendez-vous de la plus haute importance.

Une heure plus tard, elle était devant les grilles de la Prison Sorcière de Nurmengard, créée par Gellert Grindelwald lui-même pour enfermer ses opposants. Et dans laquelle il croupissait depuis bon nombre d'années. La prison était délabrée. Une tour, haute et sombre, au bord d'une falaise, dans un pays où le froid ne cessait jamais de sévir et où le soleil n'apparaissait parfois plus pendant des mois. Perchée dans la montagne, au-delà de la cime des sapins les plus hauts, la tour survivait, résistait aux assauts des vents furieux et de la neige, à la montagne qui menaçait à chaque instant de se dérober sous ses fondations. Il n'y avait plus que quelques prisonniers, trop inoffensifs pour être mieux gardés, mais trop connus pour être ramenés sur le sol Britannique. Les gardiens s'acquittaient de leur tâche sans grande conviction, mais tous voyaient depuis toujours cette femme aller et venir. Elle était leur petite légende, celle qui venait encore voir le prisonnier 23, qui ne pouvait même plus marcher.

Hermione sourit au gardien. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il s'appelait Alastor et n'était pas ravi d'être ici. Une affaire de rébellion contre l'autorité, sans doute. Punition temporaire.

-Bonjour, monsieur. Je viens voir...

-Le prisonnier 23, je sais. La coupa t-il. Veuillez me remettre votre baguette. À partir de maintenant, l'usage de votre magie est restreint, et interdit – et empêché- dans les cellules. Vous insistez pour voir le prisonnier, c'est à vos risques et périls. Le Ministère ne pourra être tenu coupable d'éventuels débordements et vous renoncez en entrant ici à toute poursuite à son encontre. Veuillez signer la décharge.

Elle signa le registre. Depuis les mois, les années précédentes, elle était la seule à encore venir. Il n'y avait plus que sa signature. Ses signatures. En feuilletant les pages jaunies par le temps, le garde aurait pu s'apercevoir que le nom de la visiteuse du prisonnier 23 changeait tous les dix ans. La première à être venue s'appelait Adaline Jones. La dernière signature était au nom d'Amélia Conroy, et c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle l'emploierait. Après tout, elle se servait de ce nom depuis trop d'années maintenant. Si elle quittait Salem et revenait vivre à Londres, elle aurait besoin d'un nouveau nom. Peut être même qu'elle reprendrait le sien. Avec la guerre qui approchait, elle aurait peut être l'occasion de mourir sous sa véritable identité. À vrai dire, elle aurait beaucoup aimé.

Elle emprunta les couloirs décrépis et sombres, escortée d'un vigile à l'air intéressé. Il était vrai qu'elle avait tout d'une grande dame, vêtue d'un tailleur chic noir, d'un chapeau à voilette de la même teinte et de ses éternels gants.

-Alors... Il paraît que vous venez souvent ? Lui demanda t-il.

Elle soupira intérieurement.

-Oui.

-Nous allons nous voir souvent alors, je viens d'être muté ici, juste après Alastor, et je suis ravi de pouvoir faire ma part ! Même si j'aurais aimé être ailleurs... Il fait froid, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Hermione resta songeuse.

-J'aime le froid. Je viens d'un pays froid.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi une telle information lui avait échappé. Elle devait être bien plus prudente... À son grand soulagement, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la cellule 23. Une porte en métal, lourde et effrayante, qui suintait la mort et le désespoir. Hermione entra, en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler dès qu'elle le voyait.

-Tu es toujours aussi sentimentale...

Un vieil homme qui avait du être sublime était allongé sur une paillasse posée à même le sol, son visage uniquement éclairé par une minuscule fente qu'il ne pouvait atteindre, quelques mètres plus haut. Son corps décharné et maigre fit frissonner Hermione. Comme toujours.

-Bonjour Gellert.

Elle s'approcha sans aucune peur et vint embrasser sa joue. Il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Une balafre fermait l'un de ses yeux, alors que l'autre était fixé sur Hermione.

-Toujours aussi magnifique ma chère.

Hermione plaça devant lui le cabas qu'elle avait auparavant fait fouiller par les gardes et en sortit une miche de pain frais, des cuisses de poulet et plusieurs flasques de jus de citrouille.

-Depuis quand ne t'ont-ils pas nourrit ?

Gellert haussa les épaules, nonchalant, gardant les mimiques de l'adolescent qu'il avait été, sublime et effronté.

-J'ai cessé de compter depuis quelques semaines.

Hermione sentit monter en elle une fureur terrible, qui fut aussitôt atténuée par une immense tristesse.

-Oh, Gellert...

Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, dévorant la nourriture aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, assis sur sa paillasse, le dos contre le mur suintant d'humidité. Elle le regarda, comparant intérieurement ce vieillard mourant à l'homme magnifique qu'il avait été. Le temps n'épargnait définitivement personne. Elle l'avait aimé, comme son frère, puis bien plus que cela. Elle l'avait compris. Mais elle avait été prise entre Albus et lui, entre son meilleur ami et celui qu'elle aimait sans oser lui avouer. Elle savait que Gellert jouait avec Albus, mais Albus refusait de l'entendre, obtus et amoureux qu'il était. Et elle... Elle n'avait jamais été que la troisième roue du carrosse, du moins jusqu'à « l'accident ».

Gellert finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait systématiquement les lèvres.

-Comment va Albus ?

Il voulait savoir comment allait son vieil ami, son pire ennemi, celui qui l'avait vaincu, qui avait retrouvé le droit chemin. Il était fasciné par sa quête du bien. Et le détestait pour son abandon dans le même temps. Mais dans sa folie, alimentée par l'enfermement, le froid et les privations, tous ces sentiments se mélangeaient. Ne restait plus que la haine, l'obsession pour celui qui disait l'aimer et qui pourtant l'avait vaincu.

-Il se bat contre Voldemort.

Gellert secoua la tête avec un air de connaisseur.

-Oui... Il aura bien du mal avec celui-là. Je l'ai déjà rencontré. Mauvais jusqu'à la moelle...

Hermione détourna les yeux, fixa quelques instants le dallage répugnant.

-Veux tu que je bande tes blessures ? Je n'ai pas ma baguette...

Gellert lui sourit avec douceur.

-Pourquoi venir encore, Hermione ? Pourquoi retarder l'inévitable ? Je vais mourir, et tu n'y peux rien. Je ne suis pas toi, je n'ai nul avenir en ce monde. Laisse moi donc le quitter...

La brune secoua la tête avec virulence.

-Tais toi donc. Je t'ai apporté une couverture. Les gardes refusent que je prenne plus de choses.

-C'est très gentil.

Elle le couvrit et ils restèrent là, plongés dans le silence et les souvenirs. D'une époque plus heureuse, plus belle. Gellert finit par rompre ce silence.

-Voldemort... Il viendra pour moi. Pour la baguette. Il me tuera si la maladie ne m'emporte pas avant.

-Ne sois pas ridicule.

-Laisse moi finir, poursuivit-il difficilement. Je veux que tu cesses de venir, Hermione. Pars loin d'ici, mets toi à l'abri avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Détruit les dossiers de visites ou changes de nom, disparais. Ils te traqueront et je refuse que tu souffres encore. Tu es une sorcière brillante. Fuis.

Hermione secoua lentement la tête.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi donc ?!

Même diminué, Gellert Grindelwald possédait une prestance inquiétante.

-Albus m'a demandé de protéger Harry Potter.

-Albus et ses demandes... Pense t-il à toi ?!

Hermione soupira.

-J'ai vécu plus que mon temps, je peux donner une part de ma vie aux autres et il le sait.

-Foutaises ! Tu as survécu, tu n'as jamais vécu.

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement. Évidemment, il avait raison.

-J'ai fait le Serment Inviolable.

Gellert soupira.

-Tu payes ta dette, n'est ce pas ?

À nouveau, elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

-Hermione... Quand cesseras-tu de te reprocher tout ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Jamais, surement. Repose toi maintenant, Gellert. Je reviendrai bientôt.

Gellert attrapa son bras alors qu'elle se redressait.

-Je vais bientôt mourir, Hermione. Tu es la seule... Je n'ai que toi... Albus viendra t-il ?

Hermione secoua tristement la tête.

-Non... Il a juré de ne jamais venir te revoir. Il sait qu'il ne pourrait résister...

-Et toi tu le peux ?

Il sourit. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait été punie, tout autant que lui, et sans doute plus. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Lui aurait finalement la chance de quitter ce monde qui le détestait et qui -pire encore- l'oubliait progressivement.

-Je dois y aller. Tout va bien se passer. Il y a des livres dans le panier. Je le laisse là, un gardien viendra le chercher plus tard. À bientôt, Gellert.

Le vieil homme lui sourit alors qu'elle embrassait à nouveau sa joue.

-Au revoir, belle Hermione. Tâche de vivre...

Elle sortit, tourmentée, en remettant son chapeau. Gellert Grindelwald perdait l'esprit plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Et pourtant... Il pensait mourir bientôt. Si il avait raison, alors elle perdrait une partie d'elle même. Sans doute pas la meilleure partie, mais celle qui avait fait sortir Hermione Granger de son monde bien ordonné.

Gellert Grindelwald. Que tous craignaient démesurément. Une légende, un fantôme, un nom à peine murmuré, évoqué avec prudence. Il avait un homme fabuleux, puis un monstre sanguinaire. Sans vraiment de transition. Sans vraiment de motif. « Pour le plus grand bien » ? Un génie, mais un génie tourné vers le pouvoir et l'ambition. Beaucoup se demandaient si il avait seulement un cœur. Hermione savait que oui, il avait bien un cœur, enfermé, brimé, écrasé par une couche de haine et d'indifférence. Elle l'avait détesté pour son influence sur Albus, qui le détournait de sa famille et de ses amis, puis elle l'avait compris. Elle avait compris ses espoirs, ses peurs. Mais sans jamais pouvoir approuver ses méthodes. Non, elle savait que ses folies les auraient tous conduits à la mort et à l'anéantissement. Néanmoins, il avait été là pour elle, il l'avait aidée. Elle s'était placée entre lui et Albus dans leur combat, essayant de retenir les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. En vain. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné pour autant. On abandonne pas un être cher, même s'il est devenu un monstre.

 _1898._

 _-Arrête, Gellert, arrête... Albus va arriver !_

 _Un grand brun aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux brillants embrassa Hermione tendrement, appuyant ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis les faisant courir le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou fin et délicat. Ses mains parcourraient son corps qu'il connaissait par cœur avec des gestes d'une lenteur délicieuse. Hermione frissonna de plaisir et d'expectative._

 _-Gellert..._

 _Ce dernier lui lança un sourire joueur en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt._

 _-Et même s'il arrive ?_

 _Hermione se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et observa le soleil briller sur les environs du château. La tour d'Astronomie offrait une vue imprenable sur toute la vallée verdoyante. Pour Hermione, il n'existait pas de plus beau paysage. C'était chez elle._

 _-Tu sais ce qu'il éprouve pour toi._

 _Gellert haussa les épaules._

 _-Ça lui passera._

 _-Je suis sa meilleure amie._

 _Gellert eut un sourire malicieux._

 _-N'est-ce pas justement encore meilleur ?_

 _La brune secoua la tête en soupirant et rajusta sa cravate rayée. Rouge et Or._

 _-Il n'y a rien entre nous. C'est un simple jeu... Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine des choses._

 _Gellert hocha la tête, pensif._

 _-Il pourrait y avoir bien plus, tu sais. Ma tante ne serait pas contre._

 _Hermione rit doucement._

 _-Ta tante n'est pas folle. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, je suis pauvre et d'un sang douteux._

 _Gellert fronça les sourcils._

 _-Tu es une sorcière, cela écrase toute autre considération. Tu es brillante, magnifique, intelligente et … oui, ambitieuse. Surtout ambitieuse. Toi et moi, nous pourrions accomplir tant de choses..._

 _Son amie de toujours lui tira malicieusement la langue._

 _-Nous les accomplirons, sans pour autant être un stupide couple sans amour._

 _Gellert détourna le regard. Jamais elle n'admettrait ses sentiments pour lui et il n'admettrait jamais pouvoir l'aimer. Cette petite Gryffondor qu'il avait rencontrée chez son ami Albus, un beau jour d'été, en revenant de Dumstrang. Elle était tout ce qu'il recherchait chez une femme. Elle était parfaite pour lui. Mais il n'y avait pas cette étincelle... Du moins, pas du côté d'Hermione. Il haussa les épaules et retrouva son sourire. Tant pis, il aurait essayé._

 _Hermione reprit lentement._

 _-Je ne désespère pas de trouver mon Prince charmant, je suis encore jeune..._

 _Gellert rit franchement._

 _-Trouve le, je le menace, cela sera plus que divertissant._

 _Un bruit les fit se retourner. Albus Dumbledore apparut, ses cheveux clairs noués en catogan sur sa nuque, ses yeux bleus magnifiques pétillants. Il était l'un des plus beaux élèves de Poudlard, et il le savait parfaitement. Il était à Serdaigle, en septième année, et faisait des ravages. On aurait dit un ange. Ils se sourirent, complices. Depuis que Gellert avait été transféré de Dumstrang pour une deuxième septième année suite à des incidents inexpliqués et probablement létaux qu'il avait « inconsciemment » provoqués, ils formaient un groupe indivisible. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement, avaient les mêmes ambitions, et étaient liés par les liens les plus profonds qui puissent être. Mais au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils se savaient faillibles, enclins aux tentations de leurs cœurs corruptibles... Leur amitié, si fusionnelle soit-elle, était basée sur des secrets, et bien trop de mensonges. D'ailleurs, la colère et l'orgueil avaient commencé à ronger le cœur de l'un d'entre eux. Ils ne savaient pas encore que leurs rêves d'enfants provoqueraient une guerre._

* * *

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! Que pensez-vous de mon deuxième chapitre ? Prometteur ?** **J'attends vos réponses avec impatience. En attendant plein plein de bisous et je vous souhaite d'être bientôt en vacances :D**

 **XXX**

 **J.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Les noms d'Hermione Granger**

 _D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvais se souvenir, elle avait passé sa longue vie à fuir, et à mentir. Mais c'était dans sa nature. Elle ne s'était abandonnée qu'une seule et unique fois. Son cœur en avait été brisé. Elle avait juré que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Et pourtant..._

« _…_ _mais il y a au monde une chose sainte et sublime, c'est l'union de deux de ces êtres si imparfaits et si affreux. On est souvent trompé en amour, souvent blessé et souvent malheureux; mais on aime, et quand on est sur le bord de sa tombe, on se retourne pour regarder en arrière et on se dit : j'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois, mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui._ »  
Alfred de Musset

* * *

 **Bonjour bonjour mes petits chats.**

 **Non non les vacances ne me rendent pas feignante, en fait je travaille beaucoup beaucoup avec moins de temps libre que dans l'année. Oui, une immense déception. Mais je prends tout de même le temps de poster ce nouveau chapitre et de vous annoncer que nous continuons sur cette lancée avec un chapitre prévu chaque semaine. Et que je vais d'ailleurs me mettre à la traduction, donc si vous avez des fics à me proposer pour commencer, que vous auriez commencées à traduire sans les terminer ou juste que vous auriez aimées, faites moi signe! Oh, et j'ai besoin d'une bêta, genre vraiment.**

 **Sur ce, bon chapitre, et à très vite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

Dumbledore soupira. Il devait partir. Mais il savait ce que tramait le jeune Malefoy... Et il ne savait pas si les Aurors pourraient contenir l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Peu importait. Il n'avait plus le temps, il devait aller détruire l'Horcruxe. Il était le seul à savoir où il se trouvait, et le maléfice qui l'avait touché à la main le tuerait bientôt, d'ici quelques semaines au grand maximum. Il avait tout dit à Harry, il s'était assuré qu'il continuerait le combat à sa place, qu'il les détruirait tous. Mais lui... Lui n'en sortirait pas vivant. Il était très vieux et savait que son heure arrivait, cela ne le gênait pas. Mais il aurait aimé partir en des temps plus sereins, ne pas laisser derrière lui guerre et désolation. Severus accomplirait sa dernière volonté, il en était certain. Mais Hermione... Reviendrait-elle ? Rien n'était moins sur. Elle se cachait depuis tant d'années ! Elle n'aurait plus le choix, elle devrait honorer sa promesse. Et peut être trouverait-elle sur ce chemin la rédemption qu'elle attendait tant, et peut être même le bonheur... Il l'avait connue heureuse, bien des années plus tôt, alors qu'elle était arrivée, en cinquième année. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait, mais on prétendait qu'elle avait été plongée dans un coma magique pendant des années avant de se réveiller soudainement. Lui même ne connaissait pas la vérité. Hermione n'avait jamais rien voulu lui dire. Il savait simplement qu'elle aurait pour toujours l'apparence d'une jeune femme. Quelle malédiction cela devait être, de ne jamais pouvoir évoluer, sans pouvoir avoir d'enfant ou de perspective d'avenir, de devoir renoncer à l'amour, car nul homme ne pourrait supporter de vieillir en voyant sa compagne rester éternellement jeune, de devoir se cacher pour ne pas être examinée comme une vulgaire bête curieuse... Hermione n'avait pas eu une vie facile, et elle ne le serait jamais. Elle était tombée amoureuse, pourtant. Mais là encore, cela n'avait entraîné que la mort.

Albus tira un rouleau de parchemin de son secrétaire et attrapa une plume blanche et majestueuse.

Il était temps de rappeler à Hermione sa promesse. Six ans plus tôt, elle avait lié son destin à celui d'Harry Potter. Désormais, elle n'avait plus le choix.

 **Salem, USA**.

-Votre perception de la magie est instinctive. Vous ne vous fiez qu'à ce que vous pensez savoir, vous utilisez des formes de magies élémentaires et à la portée du premier venu. Je veux vous apprendre une magie bien plus intéressante. Rappelons les bases. Qui peut m'expliquer le fonctionnement d'une magie de Stade 1 ?

Dans l'amphithéâtre de l'Université de Magie de Salem, Hermione enseignait. Elle avait toujours voulu devenir chercheuse, et l'enseignement lui avait paru être la meilleure façon de propager ses découvertes. Elle aimait cette université. Il y avait d'ailleurs d'établissements de ce genre pour les sorciers, qui n'aimaient pas se perdre dans la théorie. Une honte, selon elle. Mais elle n'enseignait qu'aux meilleurs, qu'à ceux qui s'intéressaient aux arcanes de la magie, ceux qui avaient l'esprit assez ouvert pour s'intéresser en parallèle aux études moldues, qui à elles seules expliquaient bon nombre de mystères du monde sorcier.

Une charmante jeune femme, d'ailleurs l'une des seules représentantes de son genre dans cette université, leva lentement la main. Hermione considéra son registre quelques instants.

-Miss DeLive ?

-La magie est présente dans chacun de nous, sorciers, dans ce que les moldus appellent notre ADN. La magie de Stade 1 ne fait qu'utiliser les possibilités primaires, inhérentes à notre nature : elle est un prolongement de notre corps, à travers une baguette contenant un objet magique qui canalise cette magie pure et notre volonté. Le catalyseur est la marque du Stade 1 : ceux qui peuvent eux mêmes contrôler leur flux de magie et l'associer à leur volonté passent au Stade 2 : le corps est leur catalyseur, il n'y a plus d'interférence entre la magie et son objet. On peut dire... On peut dire que la baguette dirige le pouvoir du sorcier, le contient : elle sait ce qu'elle doit donner comme magie pour chaque sort et comment la doser. Car le dosage est le problème des sorts, et il explique d'ailleurs qu'il soit si dur d'en créer de nouveaux : chaque action magique nécessite un dosage parfait qui ne s'acquière qu'avec beaucoup de pratique.

Hermione hocha la tête, convaincue. Mais un petit sourire étira tout de même ses lèvres.

-Vous parlez, et à raison, de pratique. Mais ne connaissez vous pas des exemples de sorciers chez lesquels la magie est innée ?

Un autre élève leva la main, Hermione lui fit signe de répondre. Il avait un accent allemand tout à fait charmant, mais peu rare à Salem : beaucoup d'étudiants venaient de pays lointains. L'Europe n'avait qu'une seule université magique digne de ce nom, mais elle n'acceptait que les Sang-Purs...

-Nicolas Flamel ! L'alchimiste n'a jamais eu besoin de passer par le Stade 1.

-Qui d'autre ?

Des noms fusèrent à travers la salle bondée.

-Albus Dumbledore !

-Phineas Nigellus !

-Christopher Charlus Junior, le sorcier américain !

Hermione soupira intérieurement. Les sorciers américains étaient si peu au courant des troubles qui régnaient en Europe...Elle reprit lentement.

-En vérité, nous n'avons aucune certitude. Le sorcier qui n'aurait pas besoin de passer le Stade 1 serait notre futur, l'évolution des sorciers. Aucun des hommes que vous m'avez cités n'est un tel sorcier. Ils sont terriblement puissants, mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à quitter complètement le Stade 1. Pour les sorts les plus puissants, ils ont encore besoin d'une baguette. Il est dit que le susnommé Lord Voldemort pourrait être le premier, je n'y crois guère. Si son ancêtre est, comme il le dit, Salazar Serpentard, le premier à avoir voulu dépasser le premier stade, il doit avoir poursuivit ses travaux. Mais à ce que nous savons, il est impossible de laisser complètement derrière soi le stade centralisateur.

Elle se tut quelques instants. Un nom lui venait à l'esprit. Gellert. Lui avait réussi. À une occasion. Puis plus jamais, et il n'en avait plus jamais eu l'occasion.

-Je ne peux donc vous apprendre à quitter le Stade 1 complètement, mais je veux vous faire découvrir un champs de possibles infinis. Le Stade 2 est caractérisé par la Magie sans baguette, utilisée pour les sorts mineurs qui ne nécessitent pas un dosage parfait. Puis nous arrivons à toutes les formes moins connues de Magies. La Magie runique. La Magie du Sang, aussi appelée Magie de l'héritage. Les potions, qui contiennent une part de notre magie, et de notre volonté.

Elle leva les yeux sur son assistance. Ils étaient subjugués par ces sujets si peu ordinaires, si peu traités. Ils étaient si vastes qu'il était impossible de les traiter tous en une vie. Mais Hermione Granger avait eu beaucoup, beaucoup de temps...

-Nous traiterons durant les prochains mois des bases de la Magie du Sang et de la composition des sorts par les runes : la magie du Sang qui décuple le pouvoir du corps et son potentiel magique, la magie runique qui permet de canaliser la magie à l'extérieur du corps en utilisant les signes anciens.

Pour la semaine prochaine, vous lirez le...

La grande porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer le doyen de l'université, un homme cultivé, charmant, nommé à ce poste pour ses grandes qualités d'orateur.

-Amélia !

Décidemment, elle n'aimait pas ce prénom... Elle était pressée d'en changer.

Il la tira à part, le visage déformé par la peur. Les élèves les regardaient, bouche bée.

-Que se passe t-il ?!

L'homme peinait à reprendre son souffle.

-Des... Des nouvelles d'Angleterre ! Le château de Poudlard est attaqué, le consulat demande à tous les sorciers armés de s'y rendre et de le défendre. Tu es sur leur liste.

Hermione resta un moment figée. Alors le pire était arrivé...

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Je t'ai transmis le message. Tu peux rester ou y aller. Tu es jeune, tu n'as sans doute pas envie de te battre...

Hermione rit doucement. Si il savait ! Elle hésita. Dumbledore contiendrait les mangemorts, et les renforts arriveraient vite. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'y aller. Mais elle avait promis... Et tout son être, engagé avec elle dans ce tourbillon, cette tempête qu'était le Serment Inviolable, la poussait à respecter sa parole. Protéger Harry Potter. Elle devait y aller, surmonter ses peurs, aller l'affronter... Mais si il la reconnaissait ? Non, impossible. Elle avait effacé sa mémoire, des décennies plus tôt. Son plus grand sacrifice. Qui n'avait d'ailleurs rien changé. Elle avait voulu l'empêcher de la suivre, de devenir un monstre pour s'octroyer cette immortalité qu'elle abhorrait, en vain.

La peur reprit le dessus.

-Je vais... Je vais sans doute rester.

Le doyen soupira longuement.

-J'ai une dernière information.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Mon interlocutrice de là-bas, une petite cousine nommée Tonks, affirme que Dumbledore... Dumbledore est tombé. De la tour d'Astronomie.

Hermione recula.

-Quand t'as t'elle contacté ?

-Il y a peine quelques minutes.

Hermione se débarrassa de sa cape qui vint s'écraser au sol. Sans prendre le temps d'ôter sa luxueuse robe moldue, elle modifia les protections de l'université en quelques incantations et transplana. Albus n'aurait jamais hésité à braver la mort pour elle. Il l'avait déjà fait. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, pas cette fois.

 **Poudlard**

Hermione apparut devant le sombre portail qui délimitait l'entrée de Poudlard, observant sans en perdre un détail la bataille sanglante qui avait lieu. Les aurors n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et les élèves et professeurs se battaient, tout en sentant leurs forces diminuer progressivement. Ils ne tiendraient pas plus longtemps. Et cette odieuse rumeur... leur Directeur, leur mentor, était tombé. Ils ne voulaient pas y croire, alors ils se battaient plus fort, ils hurlaient, des flammes dans leurs yeux épuisés.

Hermine ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement impatient du poignet et avança au milieu du carnage, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait. Dumbledore ? Harry Potter ? Elle n'avait vu ce garçon que dans les journaux et n'étais pas sure de pouvoir le reconnaître sur le terrain, alors qu'Albus... Mais s'il arrivait la moindre chose au garçon, le vieil homme ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Elle se mit donc en quête du jeune homme, lacérant au passage d'un coup de baguette un homme à moitié loup qui s'attaquait à un combattant tombé à terre. Elle remarqua ses cheveux roux avec un sourire.

-Ces Weasley...

Les sortilèges fusaient. Les combattants de Poudlard ne l'attaquèrent pas, mais les mangemorts ne se génèrent pas pour le faire. Elle les repoussait sans efforts. Après tout, elle avait eu beaucoup de temps pour s'entraîner. Du mouvement à la lisière de la forêt attira son attention : les mangemorts fuyaient. Elle reconnut immédiatement Severus Rogue, qui évitait adroitement, avec un mépris certain, les attaques d'un garçon en larmes, qui hurlait sa douleur en s'essayant aux impardonnables.

-Potter ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable d'un tel emportement. Il lui fit un instant penser à Gellert dans ses grandes années, lorsqu'elle et Dumbledore avaient du s'allier une dernière fois, sur les plateaux glacés des terres nordiques, qu'ils avaient du se battre pour leurs vies et pour l'honneur qu'ils avaient perdu en adhérant, bien des années plus tôt, aux idéaux d'un fou. Ce combat leur avait beaucoup coûté, et aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il marquait la fin d'une amitié, la fin d'une ère de terreur, le commencement de la paix, et la meurtrissure de trois coeurs qui jadis battaient à l'unisson. Oui, elle allait devoir surveiller Potter si elle ne voulait pas qu'il finisse par souffrir de la même manière que Gellert, qu'il fasse les mêmes erreurs, qu'il recherche le pouvoir pour la vengeance et qu'il le garde pour les mauvaises raisons. Sa conscience lui souffla néanmoins que Gellert et le jeune Potter n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'était la souffrance, et qu'elle voyait peut être le mal partout.

Elle s'avança pourtant rapidement, bien décidée à tenir sa promesse. Et alors qu'à une trentaine de mètres, Rogue levait sa baguette vers le garçon, elle fit apparaître devant lui un puissant bouclier qui vint rapidement l'encercler. L'ancien maître des potions l'étudia quelques instants, effleura sa composition verdâtre, et sourit lentement. Hermione ne sourit pas, elle avait besoin de réponses.

-Pas de quoi te réjouir, Severus.

Celui-ci eu un rictus amusé.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu sortirais de ton exil, à vrai dire. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai vue. Tu n'as pas changé.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-J'ai de bonnes potions régénérescentes.

Severus secoua la tête. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment si il avait deviné une partie de son secret ou s'il était simplement toujours suspicieux, mais elle savait en revanche qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais toute la vérité, et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas être un danger. Il savait en revanche qu'elle était d'une puissance rare, et qu'elle pouvait le battre. Le garçon se mit debout, chancelant.

-Vous l'avez tué !

Hermione se tourna vers lui, demandant implicitement de qui il parlait, alors que son cœur battait à tout rompe dans sa poitrine. Elle le savait déjà.

-Il a tué Dumbledore ! Il vous faisait confiance !

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer, et se tourna à nouveau vers Severus.

-Est-ce vrai, Severus ?

Le maître des potions lança un regard aux mangemorts qui l'attendaient pour transplaner, et effleura la barrière qui le maintenait prisonnier. Malgré sa douleur, Hermione comprit. Elle vida son esprit et envoya sa conscience à la rencontre de la sienne. Il s'ouvrit devant elle, la laissant entrer. Et comprendre. Elle le vit tenter de soigner Dumbledore, angoissé. Elle le vit lui annoncer sa mort prochaine. Elle le vit tout lui dire, elle le vit s'effondrer en apprenant qu'il n'avait protégé Harry que pour le voir mourir. Elle confirma le soupçon qu'elle avait toujours eu : il avait voulu devenir immortel. Son cœur la brûla. Mais il se réchauffa en voyant que Severus lui ouvrait son esprit. Il lui donnait sa confiance. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas d'alliée plus puissante dans cette quête désespérée. Il avait peur. Mais il se battait. Et elle vit la biche, et ses mots résonnèrent dans son esprit. « Toujours ». Elle vit Dumbledore, dans la tour d'Astronomie, le supplier, même si le jeune Potter ne l'avait pas compris. Severus Rogue avait une mission, et il ne travaillait pas pour Voldemort.

-Tout est pour elle, n'est ce pas ?

L'homme hocha lentement la tête, et Hermione lui sourit doucement.

-Tu as toujours été particulier Severus... J'avais placé de grands espoirs en toi, et je continue de le faire.

Elle se tourna rapidement et visa le jeune Potter de sa baguette.

- _Inconsisco._

Il tomba dans l'herbe, évanoui, et Hermione libéra Severus.

-Va maintenant. Tous tes compagnons sont partis, nul ne t'a vu avec moi. Je reste à Poudlard, je vais aider la résistance. Contacte moi.

Il hocha sèchement la tête et parti en courant. Hermione observa les alentours. Personne ne leur avait prêté la moindre attention, mis part un jeune homme blond qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin. Ils s'observèrent, et elle sourit en reconnaissant la pâleur caractéristique de sa chevelure.

Un Malefoy, sans aucun doute. Et pourtant, celui là sembler porter sur lui toute la souffrance du monde. Elle l'avait vu dans les souvenirs de Severus. Il avait refusé de tuer Dumbledore. Elle lui sourit gentiment, tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait voir en elle qu'une jeune femme élégante mais étrange, et qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait connu nombre des tourments qu'il traversait.

-Levicorpus.

Le corps d'Harry Potter se souleva, et Hermione le guida jusqu'au château. Elle vit distraitement ses amis le ramasser et l'entourer, et repartit. Elle devait trouver Dumbledore. Et elle le trouva. Il lui fallut du temps pour trouver les rochers situés quelques centaines de mètres au dessous des fenêtres de la Tour d'Astronomie, mais elle y parvint. Et elle trouva le corps décharné, brisé et sans vie de son meilleur ami. Elle courut jusqu'à lui, s'écorchant les genoux, les mains, sans même ressentir la douleur. Il était là. Mais elle ne pouvait plus l'aider. Le maléfice avait fait son office. Albus Dumbledore, paisible dans la mort, semblait presque lui sourire. Oh oui, il avait toujours su qu'il partirait avant elle. Mais ils avaient traversé les années, les décennies ensemble, et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout prenait soudainement fin. Ils n'étaient plus que deux. Et Gellert ne survivrait pas à cette nouvelle. Les liens qui les liaient étaient si forts qu'il ne tarderait pas à rejoindre son amant maudit. Une larme lui échappa, puis une autre. Merlin qu'elle se sentait seule, seule et vieille. Et jamais son corps ne lui ferait le plaisir de refléter ce qu'elle vivait. C'était une malédiction. Elle ne s'attachait pas, les gens l'oubliaient, et si ils ne le faisaient pas... Elle les aidait. Gellert et Albus avaient tissé autour d'elle un puissant sort, usant de la magie du sang, qui aidait ceux qu'elle rencontrait à l'oublier progressivement, et à ne pas se poser de questions sur elle. Les sorciers les plus puissants ne s'y laissaient pas tromper. Mais maintenant qu'Albus n'était plus... Le sort allait disparaître. Elle devrait affronter ses peurs, et la vérité. En serait-elle capable ? Rien n'était moins sur.

 _1891._

 _Hermione serra la main de sa grand-mère de toutes ses forces. Elle se sentait seule, petite, si insignifiante ! Et pourtant, elle aurait du être si fière... Aujourd'hui, elle prenait le train qui l'emmènerait vers sa nouvelle maison, vers une nouvelle vie. Mais elle ne connaissait personne. Son éducation avait été très... solitaire. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder les jeunes de son âge et doutait fortement d'y arriver. Elle n'avait pourtant rien pour la distinguer de la masse. Mais elle se sentait si... différente. Sa tutrice lâcha sa main et s'agenouilla devant elle, replaçant lentement son chapeau vert d'eau, frôlant sa joue de ses gants blancs de soie. Son visage était serein, si sage, si beau malgré l'âge... Elle était un modèle, une femme admirable. Et elle aimait Hermione comme sa fille. Elle lui avait tout appris, lui avait tout donné, malgré ses particularités. Elle savait que la suite ne serait pas simple, mais elle savait aussi que la charmante brune qui se tordait les doigts d'angoisse devant elle avait en elle la force de tout traverser. Elle l'avait déjà fait._

 _-Sois forte, ma chérie._

 _Hermione hocha lentement la tête._

 _-Oui grand-mère. Je... je ne vous décevrai pas._

 _-J'ai confiance en toi. Tu y arriveras. Tu connais ton destin. Je l'ai lu, Hermione. Le jour de ta venue au monde. Tu seras la clé d'une ère nouvelle. Tu seras puissante. Tu seras heureuse._

 _Hermione baissa la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler. Elena Conroy replaça l'une de ses boucles parfaites derrière son épaule._

 _-Tes parents auraient été si fiers..._

 _Elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de lui sourire et de lui montrer l'entrée du train d'un geste élégant de la main._

 _-Allons ma chère, ne faisons pas attendre ce vieux château._

 _Hermione inspira longuement. Elle devait rester forte. Elle offrit à cette femme si formidable un sourire timide et monta dans le Poudlard Express._

 _Elle s'y sentit immédiatement à l'étroit, tentant de trainer derrière elle son imposante valise au milieu des autres élèves, déjà habillés de robes de sorciers. Hermione soupira. Sa grand mère détestait les robes de sorciers. Elle les trouvait bien trop peu élégantes. À raison sans doute. Mais Hermione se sentit immédiatement observée, moquée, jugée à cause de cette tenue de parfaite petite héritière moldue. Elle rougit furieusement et baissa la tête. Tous les compartiments semblaient pleins, et elle n'osait frapper à la porte de l'un d'entre eux pour s'y installer lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit, quelques mètres devant elle. Un garçon charmant en sortit. Elle se noya immédiatement dans ses yeux bleus pétillants. Il portait une robe de sorcier, mais ne sembla pas la juger une seule seconde. Il s'inclina légèrement et effleura des lèvres le dos de sa main gantée._

 _-Mademoiselle, permettez moi de vous offrir une place parmi nous._

 _Hermione l'apprécia aussitôt. Il était absolument parfait, poli, un gentleman. Oui, ce garçon serait son premier ami. Il l'invita à s'installer auprès de lui et lui sourit avec amusement. Hermione rougit mais n'en oublia pas ses manières._

 _-Vous m'êtes d'un grand secours, monsieur... ?_

 _Le jeune homme rit doucement._

 _-Pourriez-vous me tutoyer ? J'entre en première année, je ne pense pas que toutes ces formalités soient utiles._

 _Hermione acquiesça. Elle voulait s'entendre avec lui._

 _-Si vous... Si tu me tutoies aussi, alors j'accepte._

 _Un ange passa, puis le garçon ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, hésitant._

 _-Tu es Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Hermione hocha lentement la tête, méfiante. Évidemment, tous les sorciers connaissaient le tragique sort de sa famille. Et le sien. Les sorciers adoraient les histoires sordides. Mais son interlocuteur ne la laissa pas se replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux. Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil tout sauf convenable et se laissa aller dans son siège._

 _-Ma mère m'a parlé de toi. Et de ta grand-mère. Les femmes de ta famille sont de brillantes sorcières. Et j'ai su dès que je t'ai vu que nous serions de très grands amis._

 _Hermione haussa un sourcil, mis-flattée mis-moqueuse._

 _-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ton nom._

 _Le sorcier se leva pour s'incliner à nouveau._

 _-Oh, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je suis Albus Dumbledore. Et quelque chose me dit que nous allons vivre ensemble des choses grandioses, que nous ferons ce qui n'a jamais été fait. Toi et moi... Nous sommes liés._

* * *

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! Que pensez-vous de mon troisième chapitre ? J'attends vos avis pour de poster le prochain ! ( et je recherche toujouuuurs une bêta!)**

 **XXX**

 **J.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Les noms d'Hermione Granger**

 _D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvais se souvenir, elle avait passé sa longue vie à fuir, et à mentir. Mais c'était dans sa nature. Elle ne s'était abandonnée qu'une seule et unique fois. Son cœur en avait été brisé. Elle avait juré que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Et pourtant..._

« _…_ _mais il y a au monde une chose sainte et sublime, c'est l'union de deux de ces êtres si imparfaits et si affreux. On est souvent trompé en amour, souvent blessé et souvent malheureux; mais on aime, et quand on est sur le bord de sa tombe, on se retourne pour regarder en arrière et on se dit : j'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois, mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui._ »  
Alfred de Musset

* * *

 **Bonjour bonjour mes petits chats.**

 **Et oui, qui dit vacances dit nouveau chapitre. Je sais je suis excessivement longue, mais c'est une histoire qui demande beaucoup de patience et de petits détails, qu'il faut penser pour qu'elle reste intéressante, dans laquelle il faut éviter les contresens historiques, chronologiques ou psychologiques et cela demande pas mal de recherches. Mais j'aime cette histoire, pour les opportunités formidables qu'elle ouvre, pour ses possibles narratifs, mais aussi parce qu'elle me permet d'écrire mieux, de travailler un peu le style et toutes ses choses qui font d'une histoire quelque chose d'intéressant. Voici donc notre nouveau chapitre, qui s'il n'est pas aussi riche en action que le dernier, est important en tant qu'il explique bon nombre de choses mais sur les rails l'action de toute la fiction.  
**

 **Sur ce, bon chapitre, et à très vite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3.**

Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de sa rencontre avec Albus Dumbledore, qui ne l'avait pas jugée pour son ascendance au sang impur, ni pour ses peurs récurrentes, les terreurs qui la faisaient se lever la nuit et aller s'endormir sur les fauteuils de la salle commune, face au feu rassurant, purificateur. Par hasard, Albus l'avait remarquée une nuit alors qu'il était venu rendre visite à un ami et était resté près d'elle. Elle dormait, paisiblement, son visage serein et doux, dans une paix qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il savait qu'elle avait été adoptée par une grande sorcière, venue d'une longue lignée, qui la considérait comme sa fille. Sa propre mère parlait avec admiration de cette lignée matriarcale, bien au-delà des préjugés de l'époque, riche et puissante. Et pourtant, en observant Hermione, il n'avait vu qu'une petite créature faible, qu'il devait protéger. Elle lui rappelait Arianna. A cette époque, il ne se doutait pas de toutes les aventures qu'ils vivraient.

Hermione assista à l'enterrement d'Albus Dumbledore, son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Elle ne pleura pas, resta digne. Ce fut une belle cérémonie, elle se douta qu'Albus aurait aimé l'hommage des créatures de la forêt et du lac. Elle se rendit compte, par la même occasion, qu'elle était complètement seule. Qui assisterait à son enterrement ? Absolument personne. Elle n'avait ni famille, ni amis. Jamais on ne verserait une larme pour sa mort. Gellert ne l'apprendrait jamais, enfermé dans sa cellule. Puis elle se souvint que la probabilité qu'elle meure était presque inexistante, et elle soupira. Assis sur une chaise, en face d'elle, Harry Potter pleurait. Ils étaient séparés par l'imposant cercueil du Directeur, et il sembla à Hermione que cette situation était très symbolique : si le corps de Dumbledore les séparait physiquement, ils les rapprochaient : le vieil homme avait lié leurs destins, Hermione n'avait plus le choix. Les éloges furent nombreuses, toutes plus émouvantes les unes que les autres. Mais qui connaissait vraiment Albus Dumbledore ? Ses élèves, ses collègues, les membres du Ministère connaissaient le masque, connaissaient la face bienveillante et doucereuse de l'homme. Elle connaissait le sorcier, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque – à part bien sûr que Gellert, qui l'avait si bien cerné qu'il l'avait parfaitement berné et manipulé. Elle connaissait l'homme charmant, charmeur, prêt à tout pour aider, mais avide de gloire dans ses jeunes années, ambitieux, dévoré par l'envie et une quête qu'il ne pouvait achever. Dévoré par Gellert Grindelwald lui-même. A quel moment avait-il tourné le dos à ses rêves de grandeur ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais il l'avait fait. Après la mort d'Arianna, après que son frère lui eut craché toute sa haine au visage, après qu'elle soit partie… Tout avait changé. Le grand trio avait été dissout. Grindelwald devenait un mage noir, Albus hésitait entre ombre et lumière, et elle-même se savait incapable de les contenir et fuyait. Fuyait encore et toujours. Elle se consolait en se disant qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rester, et se battre. Mais elle n'avait jamais été douée pour affronter les situations douloureuses. Quand elle avait revu Dumbledore, des années plus tard, il était changé. Toujours grand sorcier, adulé, il n'en était pas moins devenu un homme meilleur. Il avait mis de côté toutes ses ambitions dangereuses, il avait cessé d'étudier la magie noire et les magies inconnues, et ne prêchait plus que pour _l'amour_. Un Dumbledore bien différent de celui qu'elle avait connu.

 _1898_

 _Elle n'avait pas vu les garçons depuis une semaine : ils étaient rentrés à Godric's Hollow alors qu'elle visitait sa grand-mère adoptive dans le Connecticut. Les fêtes de Noël avait été somptueuses, sa famille charmante et attentionnée. Mais ses meilleurs amis, ses frères, lui manquaient. Il était étrange d'être séparée d'eux longtemps. Evidemment, elle avait été avec Albus chaque jour depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mais Gellert, en quelques mois, s'était lui aussi imposé dans son cœur, ancré dans sa vie. Il était beau, mais fragile, puissant mais incertain, et c'était ce qui avait motivé Albus à se rapprocher de lui. Albus aimait les gens puissants, et surtout lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Mais leur relation n'était pas que basée sur le profit, non. Passés les premiers instants de courtoisie élémentaires, Gellert s'était révélé être l'ami qu'ils avaient attendu si longtemps. Evidemment, pour Albus, il était plus qu'un ami. Il était tombé amoureux de Gellert seulement quelques semaines après leur rencontre, et Hermione l'avait immédiatement deviné. Pour la première fois, Albus Dumbledore était terrifié. Et d'un coup de baguette magique, il était devenu celui qui avait besoin d'aide. Quelle ironie. Hermione observait ce spectacle avec détachement, ne jugeait pas, intervenait peu. Elle savait que Gellert ferait souffrir leur ami, mais elle savait aussi qu'Albus était trop obtus pour entendre raison. Alors elle attendait, profitait de leur compagnie avec toutefois quelques réserves. Elle avait elle aussi sa propre vie à mener. Elle quitterait bientôt Poudlard, devrait se marier et fonder une famille. Sa propre famille était à la recherche d'un jeune homme acceptable depuis quelques mois, mais cela s'avérait difficile : Hermione, si elle était l'héritière de sa famille, n'en était pas moins adoptée, et son sang était loin d'être parfaitement pur. Par conséquent, seuls les Sang-Purs déshérités et désespérés présentaient leurs vœux. Ce qui était loin de convenir à Hermione, et encore moins à sa famille. Elle avait donc ressenti le besoin de se changer les idées, et avait transplané à l'entrée du plus vieux village sorcier d'Angleterre, Godric's Hollow. Elle savait qu'elle y trouverait ses amis, en train de manigancer elle ne savait trop quoi. N'ayant aucune envie de devoir supporter le regard méprisant de la charmante génitrice d'Albus, elle alla sonner chez Bathilda Tourdessac, la tante de Gellert, une jeune femme énergique et charmante, historienne de son état, qui vivait dans une grande maison biscornue aux volets bleus. Les nombreuses fenêtres qui donnaient sur la petite rue pavée étaient ornées de fleurs aux couleurs vives, bégonias magiques, tulipes volantes, violettes roses et pourpres, dont les teintes se retrouvaient dans les roses écarlates, d'un charmant rose pâle ou jaunes qui grimpaient le long des murs de chaux blanche. Les végétaux débordaient des pots qui s'amassaient devant l'entrée, où les herbes aromatiques côtoyaient des brassées de lavande que Bathilda adorait. La roseraie occupait tout le côté droit de la bâtisse. Les fleurs, moldues ou magiques, montaient gaiement à l'assaut des murs, répandant leur odeur divine jusqu'aux chambres du premier étage. Dans le petit jardin, un délicieux fouillis de roses trémières, de Rhododendrons et de tournesols volants créaient une atmosphère charmante, digne de contes de fées. Au bout du jardin parfaitement entretenu courrait un ruisseau sur lequel naviguaient_ [JC1] _quelques nénuphars et des poissons aux couleurs vives : bleus, rouges, jaunes, et pour ceux qui croisaient la route d'Hermione ou d'Albus, roses à paillettes ou verts électrique. C'était un véritable jardin de nymphéas, mystérieux et magnifique. A l'est de la propriété s'étendait un vaste jardin fruitier, où les pommiers et pruniers l'été attiraient les Joncheruines. Les fraisiers et framboisiers embaumaient toute l'année, grâce à quelques sorts bien sentis. Jamais le jardin ne perdait son éclat. Pour Hermione, c'était l'un des plus beaux endroits du monde sorcier, elle ne s'en lassait jamais. Ni Gellert ni Albus ne prêtaient attention aux fleurs, ni à la beauté, mais elle ne connaissait pas de plus grande joie que celle de prendre son thé, en compagnie de Bathilda, sur la petite table blanche, au pied du grand cerisier dont les pétales blanches et roses, tournoyaient, en toutes saisons. Lorsqu'elle était mélancolique, elle s'asseyait loin des fleurs éclatantes, prêt du ruisseau, sous les saules pleureurs, et regardait la vallée en contrebas. Non, rien en ce monde, moldu ou sorcier, n'était plus beau que le jardin de Bathilda Tourdessac. Elle y venait avec Albus depuis des années : lorsque Bathilda avait hérité la maison de sa propre grand-mère, elle en avait fait le refuge et le paradis des enfants sorciers du village. N'étant pas mariée, elle aimait voir ces charmantes têtes blondes courir dans le vaste jardin, jouer et rire. C'était son plus grand plaisir. Albus et Hermione était venus très tôt, dès qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Elle les avait vus évoluer, elle avait vu Albus fuir sa famille, de plus en plus, et Hermione venir lui tenir compagnie près du ruisseau. Ils étaient comme ses enfants. Elle n'avait qu'un parent, Gellert, qu'elle avait dû recueillir après son renvoi de Dumstrang. Mais Gellert n'était pas comme Albus ou Hermione. Il n'était pas bon. La beauté ne l'intéressait pas, seul comptait le pouvoir et les différents moyens d'y parvenir. Elle l'aimait, par Merlin, mais elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'est donc avec une joie non dissimulée qu'elle ouvrit la porte à Hermione et qu'elle embrassa sa joue._

 _-Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?_

 _Hermione observa celle qui était devenue pour elle une figure maternelle, depuis des années._

 _-Bonjour Bathilda, je vais très bien, merci. Oh, et par ailleurs, joyeux noël !_

 _Une gerbe de fleurs dorées jailli de sa baguette et elle s'empressa de les tendre à sa bienfaitrice, qui rosit de plaisir._

 _-Merci Hermione, il ne fallait pas. Entre ma chérie, entre, je vais mettre les fleurs dans un peu d'eau. Ne prend pas froid dans cette abominable neige._

 _Hermione sourit doucement. La neige s'arrêtait de tomber dès que l'on franchissait le petit portail de bois clair qui délimitait l'entrée dans le jardin de la jeune femme, qui décidément détestait le froid. Mais qui aimait Noël. Dans son salon déjà surchargé trônait un immense sapin doré, autour duquel des lutins de Cornouailles engoncés dans des justaucorps rouges tournoyaient. Hermione rit doucement. Tout était chaleureux, tout était parfait. Elle aimait cette maison, elle aimait cette banquette pourpre sous la fenêtre dans laquelle Bathilda lui avait lu des histoires, l'avait rassurée. Les femmes de sa famille l'aimait, mais elles étaient froides, réservées. Hermione n'avait que peu connu les bras réconfortants d'une mère. C'était ce que Bathilda avait été pour elle, dès qu'elle en avait eu besoin. Elle aimait aussi la cheminée, dans laquelle un feu rouge grondait. Combien d'heures avait-elle passées avec Albus, à contempler les flammes qui léchaient inlassablement les bûches ?_

 _-Tu prendras bien un peu de pudding, Hermione ?_

 _La jeune fille secoua la tête._

 _-Non merci, Bathilda, je sors de table, je ne peux plus rien avaler !_

 _Les traits de son hôte se froncèrent._

 _-Et un lait de poule ?_

 _Hermione soupira, toujours en souriant._

 _-Avec plaisir._

 _On ne gagnait jamais contre Bathilda Tourdessac, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture. Bathilda ne s'était jamais mariée. Elle avait un jour dit à Hermione et Albus avoir connu l'amour, puis l'avoir perdu. La souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie était telle qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais plus aimer, de ne plus se lier à aucun homme et de rester fidèle à ce premier amour. Elle n'avait jamais rompu sa promesse et vivait parfaitement heureuse parmi ses enfants adoptifs et ses plantes aux couleurs vives. Elle était pourtant une belle femme : elle n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années lorsqu'elle avait hérité de la maison. Quelques mois plus tard, elle perdait son grand amour. Ses grands yeux verts avaient perdu une partie de leur éclat, mais jamais leur beauté. Ses cheveux bruns, qui retombaient en boucles désordonnées sur ses épaules, étaient aussi doux que la soie. Son visage respirait l'amour inconditionnel et la bonté. Elle avait ce petit grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche, et cet air canaille lorsqu'elle racontait une farce, qui la rendaient parfaitement unique. Ses joues rosissaient lorsqu'elle s'occupait du jardin, à la main car elle aimait pouvoir sentir son travail, et ses lèvres pulpeuses remuaient d'un air mystérieux lorsqu'elle se penchait pour raconter des secrets. A un peu plus de trente ans, Bathilda était belle, mais ce qui la rendait magnifique, c'était l'aura de gentillesse qui l'entourait. Hermione sourit avec affection en la voyant s'affairer dans sa cuisine pleine d'ustensiles étranges, dans laquelle trônaient quelques chaudrons remplis de mixtures aux teintes peu recommandables. Partout, les ingrédients côtoyaient les potions, les fleurs servaient tant à décorer ses plats qu'à les rendre inégalables, et dans ce fouillis régnait en maitresse absolue ce qu'Hermione voyait comme le summum de la féminité, et de la maternité. Bathilda, en chantonnant, mettait sur des soucoupes de porcelaine des tasses de lait de poule et – n'en faisant comme d'habitude qu'à sa tête – quelques tranches de pudding. Elle finit par les faire léviter derrière elle et s'approcha d'Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

 _-Nous pouvons aller sous la véranda, si tu as un peu de temps à m'accorder avant de rejoindre les deux garnements._

 _Evidemment, Hermione ne refusa pas. Elle adorait Bathilda._

 _Elles s'installèrent sous la véranda dans de moelleux fauteuils, et Bathilda posa sur une petite table de bois recouverte de broderies le plateau ouvragé._

 _Alors qu'Hermione sirotait le délicieux breuvage, le silence s'épaississait. Chose étrange, quand on savait à quel point Bathilda aimait parler. Mais elle avait l'air, en ce soir d'hiver, contrariée._

 _-Hermione…_

 _La brune releva la tête en l'interrogeant du regard. Bathilda soupira._

 _-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… Je sais que Gellert est ton ami mais…_

 _Hermione fronça les sourcils. Gellert était son ami mais Bathilda l'avait toujours traitée comme sa fille. Jamais elle ne pourrait la trahir._

 _-Oui ?_

 _Bathilda inspira longuement._

 _-Il prépare quelque chose. De… de mauvais. De dangereux. Ce qu'il recherche…_

 _Hermione haussa lentement la tête. Oh oui, elle savait ce qu'il recherchait. Ce qu'ils recherchaient. Le pouvoir et la puissance, l'immortalité._

 _-C'est mal, Hermione. Les reliques, l'immortalité… Les sorciers qui s'adonnent à ses recherchent ne finissent pas bien._

 _Hermione était d'accord. Elle était ambitieuse mais le mysticisme qui entourait ces objets la laissait de marbre. Elle réussirait, seule, sans magies douteuses. Quant à l'immortalité… En avait-elle seulement besoin ?_

 _-Gellert a toujours été tourné vers ses choses. A Dumstrang, il avait déjà un petit groupe d'adeptes de ces… formes de magie._

 _Bathilda parlait avec un triste mélange de dégoût et de désespoir._

 _-J'ai essayé de l'aider mais je ne peux pas, il ne m'écoute pas. Je peux le lui pardonner. Mais il entraine Albus dans ses méfaits, et ça je ne l'accepte pas. Albus est le jeune homme qui raffole de mes bonbons au citron, c'est l'enfant à qui j'ai fait découvrir les sucreries, la pâtisserie, auquel je tricote des chaussettes à chaque Noël… Je ne peux laisser Gellert faire une telle chose, non._

 _Hermione attrapa la main de Bathilda et la serra fort. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire._

 _-Je sais ce qu'Albus éprouve pour Gellert, mais cela doit cesser. Parle lui, Hermione. Ou au moins, éloigne-toi de tout cela avant de te perdre toi aussi._

 _Hermione lui trouva l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Elle embrassa son front et se leva._

 _-Je parlerai à Albus. En attendant, je vais voir ce qu'ils manigancent._

 _Son hôte hocha lentement la tête._

 _\- Va-y, ils sont au deuxième._

 _-Bathilda ?_

 _Elle releva la tête et fixa Hermione, d'un air interrogateur._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Vous êtes formidable._

 _Hermione monta l'escalier, sans omettre de saluer les portraits des amis qu'elle avait rencontrés dans cet endroit, ainsi que ceux de la famille Tourdessac, charmante famille sorcière, exempte des préjugés raciaux insupportables que l'on trouvait à l'époque encore bien trop souvent. Elle entra dans la chambre de Gellert après avoir frappé trois coups et entra sans attendre de réponse. Ses amis étaient assis à même le sol et étudiaient un vieux manuscrit. Encore un. Hermione soupira et embrassa leurs joues._

 _-Joyeux Noël les garçons. Encore en train d'étudier ?_

 _Gellert planta son regard gris malicieux dans le sien._

 _-Bonjour belle Hermione et Joyeux Noël à toi. Non, nous ne sommes pas en train d'étudier. En fait, nous nous renseignons sur les dernières localisations de la Baguette de Sureau._

 _Hermione lui sourit doucement._

 _-Encore en train de courir après des chimères, mon cher ?_

 _Gellert éclata de rire._

 _-Nous verrons qui aura eu raison, en fin de compte. Imagine seulement ! Avec la baguette, nous serons invincibles. Avec la pierre, Albus pourra ramener sa mère et être libre, quant à la cape… Je suis sûr que nous lui trouverons une utilité !_

 _Ni Albus ni Hermione ne rajoutèrent qu'ils savaient que Gellert se servirait de la pierre à des fins bien moins nobles. Albus embrassa la joue de son amie et lui libéra un fauteuil d'un monceau de parchemins usés. Hermione le remercia d'un clin d'œil._

 _-Peu importe, tu fais peur à ta tante, Gellert. Cache donc tous ces plans loufoques._

 _Gellert soupira._

 _-Elle ne comprend rien ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de s'occuper de ses stupides fleurs et de me goinfrer._

 _-Ne la critique pas, s'il te plait Gellert._

 _Ce dernier lança un regard vaguement méprisant à Albus qui venait de l'interpeller. Depuis quelques mois, le Serdaigle s'adressait à lui avec une déférence, une sorte de mièvrerie qui lui était insupportable. Il secoua la tête avec indulgence._

 _-Oui, oui je cacherai les papiers. Mais ne comprends-tu pas, Hermione ? C'est le seul moyen d'assurer notre grandeur !_

 _Hermione fronça les sourcils._

 _-Certainement pas. Je compte assurer ma grandeur par le travail, en explorant la magie et pas simplement en trouvant une baguette soi-disant puissante._

 _Gellert éclata de rire._

 _-Evidemment, tu n'as pas besoin de la Pierre. Mais nous n'avons pas tous tes capacités, ma chère, et certains d'entre nous doivent sacrifier quelques stupides règles morales pour parvenir à leurs buts._

 _Et le débat commença. Ils restèrent sur leurs positions. Mais Hermione sentait que chaque jour, Albus glissait un peu plus dans l'ombre de Gellert. Il était d'ailleurs en cette soirée particulièrement amorphe. Lassée de son attitude, Hermione ferma et les yeux et envoya ses pensées vers l'esprit de Gellert. « Qu'as-tu fait à Albus pour qu'il soit si silencieux ? On dirait qu'il est sous Imperium. ». Elle ressentit l'amusement de Gellert qui lui répondit aussitôt. « Rien de mal ma chère, au contraire. Aujourd'hui, je lui ai offert un baiser ». Hermione secoua la tête, lasse. Elle savait que Gellert ne ressentait rien pour Albus, l'intérêt qu'il avait manifesté pour elle en premier lieu l'orientant d'ailleurs sur ses préférences sexuelles : tout était une question de manipulation. Pour Gellert Grindelwald, l'amour était un moteur comme les autres, dont il fallait user et abuser pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle soupira. Tout cela les mènerait à une catastrophe._

 _Le reste de la soirée fut plus amusant, et plus tranquille, mais cette impression d'une catastrophe imminente ne la quitta pas. Le lendemain, elle apprenait ses fiançailles avec Hyperion Malefoy, premier du nom._

Harry observait l'étrange jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle était belle, mais d'une beauté mystérieuse, presque effrayante. Une voilette noire dissimulait une partie de son visage, mais les traits qu'il pouvait voir étaient fins et réguliers. Ses lèvres, pleines et fines, découvraient de petites dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Quelques taches de rousseur venaient se perdre sur ses pommettes, et il trouva que ses traits, associés à son nez fin et délicat, lui donnaient un air distingué, une prestance qu'il n'avait vu que dans les plus grandes familles, comme chez ces Malefoy qu'il détestait cordialement. Mais cette femme semblait n'avoir rien à voir avec les Malefoy, au moins parce qu'elle était assise sur le banc de la famille à l'enterrement d'Albus Dumbledore, et qu'elle était d'ailleurs la seule. Ses meilleurs amis, Neville et Ron, regardaient aussi l'inconnue. Tous ceux qui avaient connu le sorcier étaient intrigués par celle qui aurait pu connaître l'homme. Harry avait mille questions sur son mentor. La curiosité l'emportait même presque sur le chagrin. IL voulait savoir. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs l'avoir déjà vue. Peut-être sur le champ de bataille ? Il était plus qu'intrigué. Serait-elle une alliée ? Jouerait-elle un rôle dans les évènements à venir ? Il était désormais l'un des principaux membres de l'Ordre, et il lui faudrait se renseigner.

Il attendit patiemment la fin de la cérémonie que tout le monde se lève pour l'approcher. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle resta là, assise, à fixer le cercueil, les yeux dans le vide, une curieuse rose pourpre à la main. Il l'observa de longues minutes, plus qu'intrigué. Il ignorait tant de choses sur la vie d'Albus Dumbledore, tant de choses qui auraient pu lui servir ! Il ignorait jusqu'au nom de cette jeune femme, qui pourtant semblait avoir connu et pourquoi pas aimé son mentor. Elle semblait bien trop jeune pour avoir été son amie, peut-être une descendante ? Et pourtant, son regard, comme ses gestes lents et réfléchis, comme ses tenues luxueuses et élégantes d'un autre âge l'empêchait de la voir comme une simple camarade de son âge. Elle avait quelque chose plus, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle finit par se lever, difficilement, comme accablée par toute la misère du monde. Elle posa la rose sur le cercueil et se détourna. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Harry la rattrapa.

-Excusez-moi !

Hermione se retourna et rencontra deux émeraudes étincelantes qui lui rappelèrent immédiatement Bathilda. Bathilda, détruite par la folie de Gellert, son jardin bien aimé brûlé… Hermione l'avait aidée, l'avait soutenue. Mais Bathilda n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, une vieille femme usée par la vie et par les souffrances. La peine et la mort n'épargnaient personne. Encore une chose qu'ils avaient brisée sur leur passage. Ils avaient participé à la destruction de la plus belle des fleurs. Celle qui faisait pousser ces roses si magnifiques, ces Snow Cone, ces Lily Marlène, ces Scarlett qu'Hermione affectionnait tant. Elle avait envie de disparaître, de partir avec ce monde qui les rejetait les uns après les autres. Elle voulait mourir avec la fin de son temps. Et elle ne pouvait pas, liée qu'elle était par la magie et par le sang à Harry Potter, à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son plus vieil ami. C'est donc d'une voix profondément lasse qu'elle salua le jeune survivant.

-Bonjour, Harry Potter.

Le garçon ne cilla même pas. Évidemment, il était habitué à la célébrité. Il semblait pourtant peiner à trouver ses mots.

-Je… J'ai vu que vous étiez assise sur les bancs de la famille du Professeur et…

-Vous vouliez savoir si j'étais vraiment de sa famille ?

Hermione sourit doucement et reprit.

-C'est quelque chose qu'il vous faudra découvrir seul, Harry Potter. Je dois maintenant vous quitter mais en attendant…

Elle fit un léger mouvement de la main et une petite rose dorée apparut, qu'elle s'empressa de tendre à Harry.

-Si vous avez besoin de moi, pressez cette rose en pensant au nom « Hermione », et je viendrai.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Hermione, c'est votre prénom ?

Cette dernière n'hésita qu'un instant. Il était temps de reprendre son ancienne identité.

-Oui, effectivement, l'un de mes prénoms. J'enseigne à l'université de Salem, mais je viendrai aider l'Ordre, et vous aider, dès que vous aurez besoin de moi.

Elle soupira longuement.

-J'ai promis à Albus que je veillerai sur vous, Harry, et je tiens mes promesses. Préparez-vous, entraînez-vous, l'année prochaine, nous partirons à la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux en grand, soudain frappé de mutisme. Plus cette femme en disait, plus le mystère qui l'entourait s'épaississait. Elle connaissait le plus grand secret de Dumbledore. Elle le connaissait lui.

-Je ne pourrai pas m'entraîner, je retourne chez mon oncle et ma tante.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Vous n'y resterez pas. Les membres de l'Ordre viendront vous chercher une fois que la Trace sera levée. Une fois chez les Weasley, vous demanderez aux membres de l'Ordre de vous enseigner le duel. Quant au reste, je m'en chargerai personnellement.

Harry en resta bouche bée, trop stupéfait pour protester. Hermione sourit doucement, puis se détourna. Il lui rappelait Charlus.

Le soir même, elle apparaissait dans le bureau de la nouvelle Directrice avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Minerva, l'énergique et pétillante attrapeuse Gryffondor avait bien changé. Mais elle restait cette femme intègre qu'Hermione avait tant appréciée. Hermione l'observa quelques instants avant d'effacer les runes qui la dissimulaient.

-Bonjour, Minerva.

Cette dernière sursauta et attrapa sa baguette d'un geste si vif que seules des décennies d'entrainement permirent à Hermione de ne pas être transformée en quelque chose de particulièrement peu ragoutant. Elle attrapa la baguette de la professeure de métamorphose et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil.

-Je ne vous veux pas le moindre mal. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

Minerva fronça les sourcils, et il lui sembla qu'une brume disparaissait de sa mémoire, qu'un voile nébuleux se soulevait.

-Madame Jones ! Mais… C'est impossible… C'était il y a si longtemps !

Les rouages de son cerveau brillant se mirent en marche, mais elle ne trouvait aucune explication logique, ce qui, pour une femme aussi rationnelle qu'elle, était quelque chose de terrible.

Hermione acquiesça lentement.

-Oui, autour de 1940, si ma mémoire ne m'abuse pas.

-Albus m'a dit que vous étiez morte.

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Il y a peu de chances que cela arrive. Je suis restée dans l'ombre. Mais Albus m'a fait promettre de veiller sur le jeune Potter s'il devait disparaitre et je suis là pour tenir ma promesse. Je veux faire partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Minerva soupira longuement en se laissant tomber dans son propre fauteuil. C'était trop d'émotions pour une seule journée. Elle devenait trop vieille. Mais elle n'était pas aussi vieille que celle qui se disait avoir été son professeur de métamorphose en 1942 et qui devrait selon toute logique ne pas ressembler à une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années. Minerva ne distinguait pourtant pas de traces magiques, ce qui signifiait que la jeune femme n'utilisait pas d'enchantement.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

Elle la désigna du doigt et Hermione haussa les épaules.

-C'est une longue histoire, que je n'ai pas le temps de vous conter aujourd'hui. Mais soyez sure qu'un jour, vous saurez tout. En attendant, j'aimerai rejoindre l'Ordre.

Minerva fit voler jusqu'à elle une bouteille de vieux bourbon dont elle se servit un verre généreux, sonnée.

-Je ne suis pas la Gardienne du Secret de l'Ordre. Il faut vous adresser à Maugrey.

Hermione soupira.

-Bien. Où puis-je le trouver ?

Minerva désigna la cheminée d'un geste de la main.

-Il était censé arriver d'un instant à l'autre, il vous suffit d'attendre.

Et effectivement, à peine quelques minutes plus tard apparaissait dans la pièce l'ancien Auror, qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui pointer sa baguette entre les deux yeux. Hermione se retint de lui dire qu'elle aurait pu le tuer avant même qu'il n'ait pu sortir sa baguette et se prêta avec bonne humeur à son interrogatoire.

-Qui êtes-vous ?!

-Hermione Granger.

L'auror la considéra quelques instants.

-Votre visage me dit quelque chose.

Hermione sourit. Oui, ils s'étaient déjà vus. De nombreuses fois.

-Albus m'a donné une lettre, qui selon lui me donnera votre confiance.

Elle leur tendit le parchemin, qu'ils lurent attentivement. Mais si Minerva semblait convaincue, Maugrey ne la lâcha pas du regard.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Si ce que dit cette lettre est vrai, laissez-moi accéder à vos souvenirs.

Hermione eut une moue contrariée. Elle s'y était attendue, mais n'avait aucune envie de laisser quiconque approcher son esprit. Avait-elle seulement le choix ?

-Si je vous laisse pénétrer mon esprit, jurez-vous sur votre magie de ne rien révéler à personne, tant que vous vivrez ?

Maugrey fronça les sourcils, avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait revenir sur cette parole, mais cette femme l'intriguait trop pour qu'il renonce à sa petite enquête.

Il tendit son esprit vers celui d'Hermione, qui en rit presque. Sa puissance était dérisoire. Il tournait autour de ses défenses sans parvenir à les percer, ni même à les effleurer. Mais Hermione devait gagner sa confiance, aussi laissa-t-elle les murailles de feu s'abaisser, les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce que l'auror puisse pénétrer dans son sanctuaire le plus défendu, qu'il puisse découvrir les plus grands secrets du monde sorcier. Elle abandonna. Bientôt, il saurait tout, et elle pourrait accomplir sa mission.

* * *

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! J'attends vos avis pour poster le prochain chapitre ! d'ailleurs, je recherche toujours une bêta, avis aux amateurs!  
**

 **XXX**

 **J.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Les noms d'Hermione Granger**

 _D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvais se souvenir, elle avait passé sa longue vie à fuir, et à mentir. Mais c'était dans sa nature. Elle ne s'était abandonnée qu'une seule et unique fois. Son cœur en avait été brisé. Elle avait juré que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Et pourtant... OOC  
_

« _…_ _mais il y a au monde une chose sainte et sublime, c'est l'union de deux de ces êtres si imparfaits et si affreux. On est souvent trompé en amour, souvent blessé et souvent malheureux; mais on aime, et quand on est sur le bord de sa tombe, on se retourne pour regarder en arrière et on se dit : j'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois, mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui._ »  
Alfred de Musset

* * *

 **Bonjour bonjour!  
**

 **Et oui, je suis de retour, plus vite que prévu: comme promis, j'essaye de réduire le temps d'attente. Je ne dis pas que j'y arriverai toujours, mais en attendant je fais de mon mieux en profitant des vacances (plein de compassion pour ceux qui n'en n'ont pas). En bref, voilà votre nouveau chapitre, plus long que... Jamais? Et ouais, c'est je crois que le plus long que j'ai écrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous laisserez plein de gentilles reviews (ou au moins constructives ;)) D'ailleurs j'ai essayé de répondre aux reviews du dernier chapitre, et je le ferai plus régulièrement à partir de maintenant.  
**

 **Sur ce, bon chapitre, et à très vite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV. Origines**

 _1942_

 _Hermione faisait sa ronde dans le château depuis déjà quelques heures, épuisée. Ses élèves étaient ingérables, effrontés et se moquaient parfaitement de sa matière. Pour ne rien arranger, Albus lui confiait de « petites » missions d'espionnage, qui la faisaient vadrouiller dans le château à des heures indues. Il souhaitait qu'elle surveille certains Serpentards de sixième et septième année qui manifestaient quelques prédispositions à la violence et au racisme. Bien entendu, Tom Jedusor était au sommet de la liste noire. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas encore eu en cours : la rentrée était encore toute récente. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, à part le fait qu'il était piètre occlumens et qu'il avait eu l'effronterie de s'attaquer à elle. Il lui paraissait sombre, perdu et profondément triste. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir la souffrance, et celle de Tom Jedusor était palpable, profondément ancrée en lui, depuis des années. Elle pouvait lire sur son visage l'ennui et la solitude, la peur d'être rejeté derrière la froideur et la fierté. Il était terriblement intelligent, et méprisait pour cela ceux qui n'étaient pas comme lui. Mais il devait travailler, elle le savait pour en avoir discuté avec ses collègues : il ne se reposait pas sur ses compétences, non, il allait toujours plus loin dans la magie, cherchait et recherchait, allant même jusqu'à piocher dans la réserve pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Oh, il était certain qu'il s'intéressait à la magie noire, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à le lui reprocher. Ils étaient si semblables. Elle aussi avait étudié toutes les formes de magie pour rattraper l'impureté de son sang et prouver qu'elle méritait sa place. Y compris la Magie Noire. Et toutes les magies du sang. Elle ne regrettait rien, non, elle aimait étudier. Mais elle avait eu la chance – pouvait-on appeler ça de la chance ?- de voir les effets de la magie noire sur son meilleur ami, et elle avait compris ses dangers, et l'attraction infernale qu'elle provoquait. Gellert était devenu un tueur sans pitié, qui peinait à la reconnaître lorsqu'elle venait le voir, perdu dans un tourbillon de magie noire qui l'aveuglait. Par amour pour lui, elle refusait de se prononcer dans la querelle qui l'opposait à Albus et avait choisi de rester neutre. Elle avait accepté le poste de professeur parce qu'elle avait aimé Poudlard, et qu'elle refusait que son école soit détruite. D'où ses rondes dans ce vieux château poussiéreux, qui avait été sa maison pendant quelques années merveilleuses. Elle ne voulait pas que Tom Jedusor se détruise, il méritait mieux. Le monde sorcier avait déjà assez à faire d'un sorcier noir, qui tuait et détruisait tout sur son passage pour la gloire, la puissance et surtout, pour l'immortalité. L'immortalité. Elle la possédait déjà, et c'était un fardeau qui avait donné à Gellert l'envie de jouir des mêmes pouvoirs, sans jamais y parvenir. Elle l'avait, sans le vouloir, conduit à sa perte, elle l'avait condamné à la souffrance en exhibant chaque jour devant lui ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Le jeune Jedusor semblait prendre le même chemin que son ancien ami, en consultant à la bibliothèque des ouvrages noirs, si noirs qu'ils auraient dû être supprimés depuis longtemps. Ils ne l'avaient pas été, et Hermione craignait le pire pour ce jeune homme aux yeux si noirs, au visage parfait, et ô combien froid. Elle avait vu les souvenirs de Dumbledore, elle avait vu sa vie à l'orphelinat, sa joie soudaine de sortir d'un anonymat qu'il détestait, de prouver au monde ce qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que la violence et l'indifférence, il n'était pas étonnant qu'arrivé dans le château, il poursuive sur cette voie. Elle s'était disputée avec Albus sur ce sujet : pour elle, son vieil ami avait eu tort de juger cet enfant directement, en sachant qu'il n'avait pas de notion de bien ou du mal. Pour Hermione, Albus aurait dû lui témoigner plus d'affection et de chaleur, tenter de le détourner de cette voie dangereuse, et non pas le voir comme un monstre irrécupérable. Mais le mal était fait. Tom Jedusor, qui s'était un instant cru si unique et irremplaçable, était arrivé à Poudlard avec des vêtements d'occasion en même temps que les plus riches enfants du pays, qui l'avaient méprisé, parce qu'il ne connaissait rien au monde magique, qu'il lisait mal, n'ayant jamais vraiment appris à le faire, et qu'il avait l'air si seul. Tom avait dû se battre pour s'imposer, et il avait réussi. Et avait abandonné tout sentiment humain dans le processus. Hermione ne parvenait pas à la haïr. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne haïssait plus personne, trop distante, trop désintéressée, trop blasée d'une vie dont elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait vu des femmes qu'elle avait connues devenir mères, s'épanouir, voir leurs enfants grandir, aimer et enfanter à leur tour, sans que jamais son tour ne vienne. Elle ne pourrait jamais donner la vie, et son secret la condamnait à ne jamais trouver le bonheur. Elle ne vieillirait pas, ne trouverait jamais de but à sa vie. Non, Hermione n'éprouvait pas de haine, juste une immense lassitude. Elle avait passé l'époque des pleurs, elle attendait simplement que le temps passe._

 _Hermione, prise dans ses pensées, sursauta en entendant soudainement un bruit. Elle se désillusiona d'un coup de baguette et se plaqua contre un mur. Elle sourit intérieurement en remerciant Gellert de l'avoir entraînée aux situations d'urgence – ce qui était assez ironique dans la mesure où elle serait surement amenée à se battre contre lui. Une lumière diffuse illumina le vaste couloir de pierres, et elle vit quelques Serpentards passer. Elle reconnut immédiatement le jeune Abraxas Malefoy, à sa blondeur si caractéristique. Il aurait pu être son descendant… Puis un Rosier, un Lestrange et un dernier qu'elle ne connaissait pas passèrent devant elle, sans même soupçonner sa présence. Intriguée, et déjà lasse de leurs petits complots, elle se résolut à les suivre. Bon sang, Albus lui devrait une bonne bouteille pour réparer tous les tracas qu'il lui causait. Lestrange prit la parole, d'une voix hachée._

 _-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jedusor nous fait appeler en pleine nuit, c'est parfaitement ridicule._

 _Abraxas haussa les épaules._

 _-Tais-toi et obéis, personne ne te demande de comprendre. Jedusor à ses raisons. Je crois qu'il veut nous montrer un nouveau sortilège, et me lever pour ça me parait parfaitement équitable._

 _Rosier ricana._

 _-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Abraxas. Lestrange avait rendez-vous avec ma cousine Walburga, ce genre de chose ne se refuse pas._

 _Le jeune Malefoy se renfrogna alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les salles vides de la tour d'Astronomie. Hermione les suivit jusque que devant la pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent. Elle se doutait que Tom Jedusor était plus rusé que ses accolytes et qu'il vérifierait que personne ne les aurait suivis. Elle sortit un petit poignard de sa poche, alla se placer contre le mur, à quelques mètre de la porte, invisible pour les nouveaux arrivants, et taillada son pouce. Elle le laissa le sang couler quelques instants puis appliqua son pouce sur la roche et dessina un cercle parfait avant de murmurer dans une langue depuis longtemps oubliée une formule complexe. Le mur se modifia lentement, mais l'espace du cercle devint bientôt pour Hermione une fenêtre sur ce qui se passait dans la salle, sans que quiconque puisse découvrir la supercherie. A l'intérieur, le mur était parfaitement normal. Hermione sourit en sentant le pouvoir couler dans ses veines. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas utiliser la magie du sang au château, mais elle n'était pas aussi douée qu'Albus en métamorphose et ne pouvait se permettre d'être découverte. L'ironie de la situation la frappa : elle utilisait une magie des plus noires pour démasquer un potentiel mage noir. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ; c'était la première fois qu'elle croisait les Serpentards pendant ses rondes, elle ne devait pas les perdre. Elle s'intéressa au spectacle étonnant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une dizaine de camarades de Tom Jedusor étaient arrivés et lui faisaient face. Hermione l'observa quelques instants. Il était magnifique. Ses traits étaient droits, fins, réguliers, sa peau pâle et semblait presque soyeuse. De longs cils fins ornaient ses yeux profondément noirs, et la moue de ses lèvres fines lui donnait un air profondément ennuyé. Ses cheveux courts plaqués en arrière lui donnaient un air aristocratique qui n'aurait pas juré dans une grande famille sorcière. Il était beau. Et il le savait. Mais ce qui intéressait bien plus Hermione, c'était le pouvoir qui semblait émaner de lui quand il ne le contenait pas. Une aura noire tournoyait autour de son corps. Hermione soupira. Tout cela s'annonçait très mal. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attirée par ce jeune homme si sombre. La magie noire appelait la magie du sang, elles se complétaient, et les runes gravées sur ses avant-bras pulsaient à une vitesse effrayante. Hermione respira lentement, relâchant son attention du petit cours de magie qui se donnait devant elle. Par Merlin, elle n'avait pas eu aussi mal depuis des années, depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé Gellert Grindelwald, ou peut-être depuis qu'elle avait quitté son maître, celui qui lui avait tout apprit. Tout son corps n'était que souffrance, la magie du sang réclamait son dû en une clameur bestiale. Elle recoupa rapidement son pouce et aspira quelques gouttes de son propre sang, et se sentit lentement apaisée. Seul le sang pouvait contenir le besoin de sang, mais son propre sang n'était pas le plus efficace. Néanmoins, elle s'était juré de ne jamais blessé un homme pour satisfaire ses pulsions magiques, et ne le ferai jamais. Elle se reconcentra sur Tom Jedusor. Il expliquait aux autres à faire apparaître une marque sombre sur leurs bras, marque qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir. Apparemment, cette marque éphémère leur permettrait de communiquer même s'ils ne possédaient plus leurs baguettes. C'était de la magie complexe, mais pas profondément noire. Le second sortilège le fut bien plus. Jedusor ne le maîtrisait pas parfaitement : c'était un mélange de magie noire et de magie du sang, qui devait permettre de se protéger des intrusions mentales. Ceux qui s'y risquèrent laissèrent échapper quelques hurlements de douleur avant d'arrêter. Tom grimaçait en utilisant le sort, mais Hermione pouvait voir à quel point il essayait. Elle sourit. Cela avait sans doute à voir avec la petite incursion qu'elle avait faite dans son esprit quelques semaines plus tôt. Les heures passèrent, mais Tom ne relâcha pas ses camarades avant que la nuit ne tire à sa fin. Ils sortirent les uns après les autres, et il resta là. Puis son regard se fixa sur le pan de mur qu'Hermione avait ensorcelé, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Hermione soupira, effaça ses dessins d'un coup de baguette, et entra dans la petite salle pour faire face à Tom, qui masquait sa peur derrière un masque de froideur._

 _-Bonsoir Tom._

 _Elle pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il ne savait pas si elle savait tout ou s'il s'agissait d'un hasard et qu'elle les avait simplement vus sortir de la salle et ne savait pas ce qu'ils y faisaient. Hermione hésitait. Elle aurait dû directement le traîner chez le Directeur et le faire renvoyer, mais Albus souhaitait qu'il reste sous surveillance pour ne pas faire plus de dégâts dehors. Elle pouvait lui parler, le menacer, mais elle doutait de l'efficacité de sa démarche. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais pour pouvoir comprendre ses faiblesses, elle devait l'apprivoiser. Cet homme était de la même tempe que Gellert : on était avec lui, ou contre lui, sans nuances possibles. Evidemment, Hermione ne serait jamais avec lui, mais elle devait lui faire croire qu'il l'avait charmée, comme tous ses autres professeurs. Le brun lui sourit lentement._

 _-Bonjour Mademoiselle._

 _Hermione soupira. Dieu qu'elle détestait faire preuve d'autorité._

 _-Je ne vous ferai pas l'offense de vous demander ce que vous faites là au beau milieu de la nuit. Néanmoins, je vous demanderai à l'avenir de ne plus sortir de vos dortoirs pour aller vagabonder, ou je serai obligée de prévenir le Directeur._

 _Tom ne répondit pas. Elle poursuivit._

 _-Vous êtes un garçon brillant, Tom. Ne vous perdez pas. Renoncez à ces voies._

 _Il inclina lentement la tête, avec un air arrogant qui crispa Hermione. Elle haussa la tête et lui sourit avec une sorte de mépris qu'il perçu parfaitement._

 _-Quant à votre usage de la magie du sang, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est interdit par le Ministère. Si vous souhaitez enfreindre les règles, c'est à vos risques et périls, mais ayez l'intelligence de ne pas rater des sorts de base, ou de les faire subir à vos camarades._

 _Tom reçu l'insulte calmement, mais Hermione pu voir le muscle de sa mâchoire se contracter compulsivement. La curiosité l'emporta néanmoins sur la colère et il lui sourit doucement, avec un air parfaitement innocent._

 _-Je ne savais pas que nos professeurs possédaient ce genre de compétences…_

 _Hermione rit doucement et tira légèrement sur l'un de ses gants._

 _-Ne sous-estimez pas vos professeurs Tom, vous pourriez le regretter. Ne me sous-estimez pas, ou vous regretterez la faiblesse de votre niveau de Magie Noire._

 _Elle se détourna pour partir, mais une lueur qu'elle connaissait parfaitement traversa le regard de Tom et la fit s'adresser à nouveau à lui._

 _-N'empruntez pas ces voies, Tom, vous n'êtes pas le premier à tenter ces petites expériences, et elle ne vous mèneront nulle part. Si ce n'est dans des endroits que vous n'avez nulle envie de découvrir._

 _Tom la fixa un instant, et hocha lentement la tête._

 _-Si je puis me permettre, Mademoiselle… Comment êtes-vous devenue Professeur aussi jeune ? Vous semblez presque aussi jeune que nous._

 _Hermione fronça les sourcils. Tout serait plus simple si son apparence reflétait son âge : ses élèves la respecteraient directement et ses paroles auraient le poids d'une expérience qu'elle avait sans pour autant pouvoir la faire valoir._

 _-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Monsieur Jedusor. Il est vrai que ne suis pas beaucoup plus âgée que vous, mais mes capacités ne sont pas à négliger. Je connais bien le professeur Dippet, il m'a engagée en partie en raison de la nouvelle menace qui pèse sur ce château._

 _Tom haussa un sourcil._

 _-Grindelwald ?_

 _Hermione acquiesça._

 _-Tout à fait._

 _Tom la toisa, et tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe. Mais son respect de l'autorité – ou du mois l'illusion qu'il voulait donner de respecter l'autorité l'empêchèrent de poser plus de questions. Il s'avança vers la porte, lentement, et tout dans sa démarche rappelait celle d'un prédateur. Il s'approcha d'elle bien plus que la bienveillance ne l'autorisait, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, immobilisée par l'attirance que cette magie profondément noire provoquait sur ses propres cicatrices et dans son sang. Tom ferma les yeux et sembla écouter ses battements de cœur, de plus en plus rapides, à mesure que les runes la brûlaient plus encore._

 _-Que faites-vous, Tom ?_

 _Le brun sourit._

 _-Votre magie m'attire, Mademoiselle._

 _Hermione fronça les sourcils et trouva le courage de se détacher de cette magie tentatrice._

 _-Ne jouez pas à ce jeu, Monsieur Jedusor. Ne vous laissez pas dévorer par vos… Passe-temps._

 _Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte, et commit l'erreur de se détourner une dernière fois, irrémédiablement attirée. Tom Jedusor lui souriait et dans ses yeux noirs brillait une lueur d'intérêt particulièrement malsaine._

 _-Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle._

 _Elle ne répondit pas. Ce garçon allait devenir son propre enfer._

Hermione secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-elle penser à tout cela juste en observant une photo de Voldemort, à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait connu Tom Jedusor, était partie avant de le voir se détruire. Mais peut-être tout cela avait-il commencé bien plus tôt. Oui, peut-être qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que Tom avait été condamné dès sa naissance et son abandon. Oui, elle avait tenté de lui faire oublier ses démons, et d'oublier les siens, et lui apprenant ce qu'elle-même ne comprenant pas vraiment. Le résultat n'avait pas été probant. Elle avait connu le bonheur, fou, tordu, sombre, mais un bonheur secret qui lui appartenait, un amant sombre qui savait pourtant la faire fondre, lui faire oublier sa vie. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Et malgré tout son amour, les peurs de Tom Jedusor étaient trop fortes, la magie noire l'avait déjà en partie emporté, rongé. Il ne lui restait plus assez de volonté pour abandonner, juste assez de sentiments pour avoir le cœur brisé, une seule et unique fois. Après cette première rencontre, elle l'avait revu en cours, où il avait été parfaitement normal, mais il lui sembla qu'elle le rencontrait de plus en plus souvent, au détour d'un couloir ou à la bibliothèque. Il la surveillait comme elle le surveillait. Et de leurs regards croisés naissait une affection malsaine, une dépendance qu'ils ne disaient venir que de leurs magies respectives. Oh, ils savaient bien qu'ils se mentaient. Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher sa déchéance. Ceux qu'elle avait défendus vivaient, mais d'autres mourraient. Durant l'été suivant sa sixième année, après lui avoir rendu visite dans sa demeure de Londres, il tua ses grands-parents et son père. Ce fut le début d'une longue descente aux enfers qui se solda par une immense désolation et par l'intervention d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle n'aimait pas penser à tous ces souvenirs déplaisants. Elle se plaisait à penser qu'elle pouvait les enfermer dans un recoin sombre de son être et qu'ils ne l'atteignaient pas. Evidemment, elle était assez brillante pour savoir qu'elle se mentait à elle-même, mais sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais bientôt, tous les acteurs de cette tragédie absurde seraient morts, et c'était un soulagement : Albus venait d'être enterré, Voldemort serait vaincu par Harry grâce à son aide, et il ne resterait plus qu'elle. Elle ferait alors ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : disparaître et recommencer ailleurs. Elle ne doutait pas de la victoire du Survivant. Albus et elle avaient recoupé toutes les informations qu'ils possédaient sur les Horcruxes, et Hermione savait comment les détruire. S'ils n'étaient pas capturés ou tués, ils y parviendraient. C'était leur mission : il était d'ailleurs assez injuste que le jeune Potter soit mêlé à tout cela, dans la mesure où tout était déjà noué bien avant sa naissance. Mais la famille Potter attirait les ennuis : Nathaniel et Charlus avaient été incapables d'éviter les problèmes et Charlus avait été un grand abonné des retenues dans son bureau – ce qu'elle appréciait d'ailleurs beaucoup : c'était un grand brun ouvert, souriant et chaleureux, doté d'un humour débordant et de magnifiques yeux bleus – que ses descendants ne posséderaient pas. Quoique, peut-être James Potter ? Elle se souvenait mal de cet homme, qu'elle n'avait vu qu'à quelques courtes reprises, mais elle revoyait pourtant clairement le sourire magnifique qu'il abordait quand apparaissait sa femme, Lily Evans. Hermione soupira. Tant de souvenirs et tant de vies, elle avait vécu bien plus que sa part et aurait parfois aimé pouvoir laisser sa place. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et se devait de retourner en Angleterre.

Elle posa son journal français – les journaux étrangers étaient les seuls insoumis et objectifs quant à la montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres – et se leva lentement. Elle aimait profondément son appartement de Boston : le salon parqueté laissait passer la lumière à travers de grandes baies vitrées qui s'ouvraient sur une terrasse fleurie et donnaient sur le grand jardin public de la ville. Elle aimait le rythme et les bruits de la grande ville, l'agitation permanente, le dynamisme de cette partie du monde. Elle aimait se mêler aux moldus, se promener dans ces jardins sublimes que Bathilda n'aurait pas reniés, elle aimait prendre un café en terrasse et observer les gens passer, elle aimait le vieux cinéma d'arts et d'essais qu'elle avait vu ouvrir bien des années plus tôt… Elle connaissait chaque recoin de la ville, chaque petite ruelle tortueuse et magique, elle avait arpenté toutes les bibliothèques et vu bon nombre de musées, moldus comme sorciers. La ville de Salem possédait une plus grande communauté sorcière, mais Hermione la trouvait trop tranquille, et se contentait donc de transplaner chaque matin de chez elle à l'Université et de profiter des charmes de Boston. Son appartement était meublé modestement, mais avec goût. Tout semblait sorti d'une autre époque : les fauteuils en cuir bas, la causeuse beige, les bibliothèques de chêne sombre, les tapis précieux… Il n'y avait pas de télévision ni de technologie moldue, à part peut-être dans sa cuisine : Hermione aimait la simplicité, les livres et les roses. Ces dernières poussaient partout sur sa terrasse, grâce à des engrais magiques conseillés par un collègue herbologue à Salem : les roses, sauvages et petites ou si parfaites qu'elles en paraissaient fausses, pourpres, jaunes, rouges, blanches s'affrontaient sous le ciel nuageux dans une envolée de couleurs vives et resplendissantes. Hermione aimait observer la ville en humant le parfum délicieux des roses et en buvant un verre de vin français. Il n'y avait pas pour elle de plus beau panorama que cette vue de toute la ville. Elle aimait être en hauteur, voir le monde, avoir l'impression de le contrôler – une mégalomanie sans aucun doute héritée de Gellert Grindelwald et d'Albus lors de leurs jeunes années.

Le temps était clément, et le jour déclinait doucement. Le mois de juillet tirait à sa fin, et il était temps pour Hermione de partir avec les membres de l'Ordre chercher Harry Potter. Alastor Maugrey n'avait pas pu lui refuser de participer à l'intervention – il n'avait même pas essayé, trop sonné qu'il était par ses découvertes. Hermione doutait qu'il s'en remette, il avait été confronté à trop d'informations, à trop de découvertes stupéfiantes, de révélations. On ne ressortait pas indemne de plus d'un siècle d'histoire, un siècle à côtoyer les plus grands noms de l'histoire la Magie contemporaine et leurs petits secrets.

Hermione entra dans sa vaste chambre, laissant ses pieds s'imprégner de la douceur d'un épais tapis bordeaux, et commença, en quelques coups de baguette, à rassembler ses affaires dans de grandes valises de cuir foncé. Elle enfila un pantalon d'équitation, de longues bottes noires et un pull clair et fin aux manches courtes. Il s'agissait de monter des Sombrals, il fallait être équipé. Elle s'observa un instant dans un miroir, et constata avec toujours la même lassitude la jeunesse de ses traits, qui était néanmoins compensée par la sévérité de son regard et la grande attention accordée à son habillement : à son époque, on ne sortait pas vêtu n'importe comment, et les femmes ne portaient des pantalons que pour l'exercice physique. A l'aube du vingt et unième siècle, elle se sentait de moins en moins à sa place, et son dix-neuvième siècle lui manquait cruellement. Tout avait plus de saveur, de beauté, d'élégance. Les hommes avaient encore une morale, et même Grindelwald ne s'était pas perdu au point d'essayer de tuer des enfants. Elle avait l'impression d'être coincée dans un monde qui ne voulait plus d'elle, qui regardait ses robes longues avec curiosité et ses gants avec une sorte de peur. Non, elle n'était pas comme eux, mais elle ne l'avait pas choisi. Elle enfila de courts gants d'équitation, une veste aux armoiries de Poudlard, et s'approcha de la cheminée. Tout était réglé. Son elfe lui apporterait ses effets personnels dans la semaine, et elle s'installerait dans une petite maison sorcière de Loutry St Chaspoule, non loin du Terrier, d'où elle pourrait aider Harry s'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle allait d'ailleurs reprendre son nom d'origine, puisque plus personne ne le connaissait. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que tout son nécessaire magique était dans son sac à main et lança une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans son imposante cheminée. « Le Terrier ! »

Elle atterrit, comme elle l'avait prévu, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la…maison. Evidemment, les barrières magiques l'avaient repoussée, d'autant plus qu'elles avaient dû reconnaître en elle des traces de magies interdites. Elle observa les alentours. Tout était bancal, anarchique. Le Terrier ressemblait à une vaste porcherie agrandie au fil du temps, à laquelle on aurait rajouté quelques étages dès la naissance d'un nouvel enfant. Quatre ou cinq cheminées se dressaient sur le toit de briques rouges – dont quelques-unes semblaient s'être envolées. Un écriteau rouillé donnait le nom de l'habitation, et quelques poules se promenaient indolemment dans la cour. Hermione aimait les beaux jardins et celui-ci n'avait de jardin que le nom : il s'agissait plutôt d'une juxtaposition de plaques d'herbe desséchées et de terre sur lesquelles poussaient dans une liberté totale quelques fruits et légumes – très certainement aidés par la Magie. Quelques mètres plus loin, une mare d'eau croupissante attirait des Gnomes qui s'y rafraichissaient avant de joyeusement gambader dans les fourrés. Devant l'entrée se dressait un joyeux amoncellement de bottes et de chaudrons rouillés. Hermione inspira profondément et vint frapper à la porte. Une voix étouffée s'éleva alors, presque tremblante.

-Qui êtes-vous ?!

Hermione leva ses deux mains pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas un danger et répondit distinctement.

-Hermione Granger, je suis envoyée par l'auror Maurey.

Un silence lui répondit, puis une autre voix prit la relève, masculine cette fois.

-Pouvez-vous prouver ce que vous dîtes ?

Hermione sortit de sa veste une enveloppe cachetée qu'elle agita en direction de la porte.

-C'est une lettre de Maugrey, avec sa signature magique. Laissez-moi vous l'envoyer et vous serez rassurés.

Son calme réussit à convaincre ses interlocuteurs qui firent léviter l'enveloppe jusqu'à eux et l'ouvrirent. Hermione soupirait intérieurement. Si elle avait voulu les tuer, ils seraient tous morts depuis longtemps, Tom Jedusor devait avoir bien perdu la main si ces gens lui donnaient des soucis. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et elle reconnut immédiatement Arthur Weasley.

-Nous sommes parvenus à joindre Alastor, il nous a confirmé votre venue.

Il avait presque l'air de s'excuser, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Hermione. Sa femme, à l'inverse, maugréait dans la cuisine à propos d'un fichu auror qui ne prévenait jamais. Elle finit tout de même par les rejoindre et présenta sa main à la brune.

-Bienvenue, mademoiselle… ?

-Granger, Hermione Granger.

Molly hocha la tête et la détailla de haut en bas.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous me paraissez bien jeune pour vous battre à nos côtés.

Hermione retint un énième soupir alors qu'Arthur Weasley tordait compulsivement ses mains, visiblement gêné par l'attitude de sa femme.

-Il me semblait que Ron et Neville, les meilleurs amis de votre fils, nous accompagnaient aussi ce soir. Et qu'ils sont bien plus jeunes que moi.

Molly fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, la décision avait été prise sans son accord. Mais son époux acquiesça et lui fit signe de rejoindre le salon.

-Excusez Molly, elle a vu trop de jeunes mourir dans cette guerre.

Hermione se retint de dire qu'elle n'était plus vraiment jeune et que les probabilités qu'elles meurent étaient ridiculement faibles, et qu'elle avait d'ailleurs tenu Septimus Weasley et Hyppolyte Prewett dans ses bras alors qu'ils n'étaient que des bambins braillards. Elle avait effectivement connu et adoré le père d'Arthur, et était quelque part très heureuse de voir que son héritage chaleureux et roux avait subsisté – en moins fortuné, visiblement. Évidemment, le fait d'avoir été renié de la famille Black après son mariage avec Cedrella ne devait pas avoir aidé ses finances, ni son intégration dans la haute société sorcière. Et pourtant, l'intérieur du Terrier était un endroit parfaitement chaleureux, où il devait être terriblement agréable de grandir. Les canapés enfoncés étaient recouverts de cousins et de couvertures cousus à la main, aux couleurs vives et variées, des juxtapositions de tapis recouvraient le sol et réchauffaient la vaste pièce à vivre, les différents objets magiques tournoyaient et vibraient dans un joyeux charivari, et les plantes grasses paraissaient dans leurs pots sur les rebords des fenêtres. Elle pouvait voir le soleil se coucher sur la campagne environnante, et c'était un spectacle magnifique. Les dégradés d'orange, de rose et de violet rendaient le tout presque féerique.

Arthur Weasley la sortit de sa contemplation en lui proposant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil moelleux.

-Installez-vous je vous en prie, les enfants sont sortis jouer au Quiddicht dans les champs, ils devraient bientôt être de retour. Nous attendons les autres membres de l'Ordre pour partir.

Molly lui offrit une tasse de thé pendant qu'elle conversait avec son mari, ou plutôt qu'Arthur tentait d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

-Alastor ne nous a pas dit d'où vous venez, à vrai dire il ne nous a rien dit sur vous…

Hermione sourit.

-Je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Peu de gens me connaissent en Angleterre, et j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi. Il n'est pas recommandé, en ce moment, de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Arthur hocha gravement la tête, et le poids de la guerre pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil presque automatique à la grande horloge familiale, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur la photographie d'un Percy souriant, toujours « au ministère » parce qu'il ne rentrerait plus chez lui. Hermione suivit son regard.

-Perceval Weasley… Albus m'a parlé de lui. Brillant, respectueux de l'ordre. Quand rentrera-t-il ?

Arthur haussa douloureusement les épaules.

-Il nous a fait part de sa décision de ne pas revenir. Il a … Honte de notre famille, de notre… manque de moyens, il pense que nous n'avons pas d'ambition…

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Je vois. Les Weasley ont pourtant toujours eu comme ambition de servir le bien, il me semble que c'est déjà honorable.

Arthur la regarda curieusement.

-Vous connaissez ma famille ?

Hermione rit doucement. Si seulement il savait…

-Tout le monde connait les Weasley. L'une des vingt-huit familles sorcières sacrées, selon Teignous Nott. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos beaux-frères, Gideon et Fabian, et de votre père, Septimus. C'était un homme bon, l'un des premiers à comprendre que la valeur d'un homme ne réside pas dans son sang ou dans ses possessions matérielles.

Elle se tut. Elle ne devait pas céder à la mélancolie et en dire trop. Arthur lui offrit un timide sourire, rasséréné par ses affirmations. Comme tous les hommes, il avait parfois besoin qu'on lui rappelle ce pourquoi il se battait. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître une multitude de rouquins, au milieu desquels elle reconnut immédiatement Neville Londubat. Il ressemblait cruellement à son père. Arthur se leva et la présenta avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Les garçons, je vous présente Hermione Granger, qui nous a été recommandée par Alastor et par Albus. Elle fait maintenant partie de l'Ordre.

Il eut un court silence, bien vite rompu par les jumeaux, qui s'approchèrent d'elle avec un sourire prédateur.

-Bien le bonjour, mademoiselle Granger…

Le premier lui fit un baisemain tout à fait correct alors que le deuxième lui offrait un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Je suis Gred…Et voici mon frère Forge.

Le second prit la parole à son tour.

-Nous sommes plus que ravis de vous rencontrer.

Neville les coupa en levant les yeux au ciel et vint lui serrer la main – ce qu'Hermione n'aimait pas particulièrement, mais elle ne pouvait changer les mœurs d'une époque…

Arthur lui présenta ses fils, les uns après les autres. Le plus jeune s'appelait Ron, puis venait les jumeaux si amusants, Fred et George. Elle se tourna vers les plus âgés : l'un d'entre eux était défiguré par de larges cicatrices ornant toute une partie de son visage, qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme étant les marques d'une attaque de loup-garou. Elle s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils et examina plus précisément l'écart entre chaque sillon, sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards surpris du reste de la famille.

-Greyback, n'est-ce pas ?

Bill Weasley – cela ne pouvait être que lui, hocha gravement la tête. Hermione continua son inspection.

-Le dernier sillon est plus espacé que les autres : Greyback a eu l'auriculaire arraché et mal recousu, il y a quelques années. Vous avez été bien soigné, et vous avez eu de la chance qu'il n'ait pas été transformé lorsqu'il vous a attaqué. Néanmoins, vous développerez à la longue un goût certain pour la viande très saignante. J'ai tout de même une question.

Bill l'interrogea du regard.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir effacé ces cicatrices ?

L'ainé de la famille soupira.

-C'était impossible. Ce sont des marques laissées par un loup garou, elles ne s'enlèvent pas.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-J'aimerais bien voir cela. Venez me vois quand nous aurons ramené Potter, il se pourrait que je puisse vous aider.

-Vraiment ?!

Hermione se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante, une magnifique jeune femme blonde, à l'ascendance sans doute vélane. La fille d'Apolline Delacour, c'était certain.

-Effectivement. Les mages américains sont bien plus avancés en guérison des cicatrices que les anglais. Il est clair que nous pouvons arranger tout cela.

Fleur Delacour, fidèle à son sang français, se jeta sur elle et la serra à l'étouffer, baragouinant dans un mélange étrange d'anglais et de français. Saisissant cette opportunité pour pratiquer la langue de Molière, Hermione se recula et lui offrit un beau sourire.

-J'ai appris que vous alliez vous marier, prenez le comme un cadeau de mariage.

Fleur, étonnée de sa maitrise du français, hocha frénétiquement la tête, avant de se reprendre et de lui présenter la dernière-née de la famille Weasley, la jeune Ginny, qui la toisa avec méfiance. Elle ne voyait surement en elle qu'une potentielle rivale dans la lutte pour le cœur du Survivant, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

-Bonjour Ginny, je suis Hermione Granger.

La jeune rousse fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas allée à Poudlard, je ne t'y ai jamais vue.

Hermione tiqua à l'usage si rapide du tutoiement – autre chose qu'elle détestait particulièrement – mais prit tout de même sur elle pour lui répondre.

-Effectivement, j'ai étudié à Salem.

Puis Molly vint rompre les présentations en amenant de nouveaux membres de l'Ordre, et son dernier fils. Il était plus large et musclé que les autres : sa peau hâlée et ses cheveux plus foncés que ceux de ses frères montraient qu'il avait l'habitude de travailler dehors et de se servir de sa force. Ses yeux étaient plus foncés que ceux de son frère ainé, Bill, mais tout aussi éclatant. Un petit sourire malicieux venait orner son visage et Hermione sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort quand il se présenta. Il ressemblait à Hypérion.

-Bonsoir, je suis Charlie Weasley, coordinateur de la résistance en Europe du Nord.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

-Hermione Granger, je viens aider l'Ordre et Harry Potter.

Leur rencontre fut interrompue par Maugrey, qui s'avança dans la pièce bondée.

-Assez de bavardages. Les Sombrals sont dehors. Ceux qui se transformeront en Harry avec un protecteur. Les autres, sur des balais.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle savait qu'elle devait se changer en Harry une fois arrivée à Privet Drive, mais Maugrey ne lui avait pas dit avec qui elle devait voler. Heureusement, il dû percevoir son hésitation puisqu'il la poussa vers Charlie Weasley avec un grand soupir.

-Allons allons, pressons-nous !

Hermione haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le premier Sombral qu'elle vit, alors que Charlie la suivait.

-Tu peux les voir ?

Cette fois, le tutoiement ne la dérangea pas.

-Les Sombrals ? Oui.

Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi. De toute façon, elle aurait été bien en peine de se souvenir du moment où elle avait commencé à voir ces créatures. Elle-même ne s'en souvenait pas.

-Dans ce cas, je te laisse prendre les rennes, je serai peu efficace pour le diriger si je ne le vois pas.

Hermione approuva l'argument et monta sur l'animal. Elle adorait monter, faire de l'équitation. Hypérion, bien des années plus tôt, lui avait offert nombre de magnifiques chevaux lors de leurs fiançailles, et ils faisaient régulièrement de longues promenades à travers la propriété des Malefoy du Devon. Elle flatta l'encolure de l'animal et s'installa confortablement, appréhendant néanmoins de passer le voyage serrée contre cet homme qui lui rappelait étrangement son premier amour. Charlie s'installa à son tour, derrière elle, et passa ses mains autour de sa taille, sans la brusquer ni la serrer trop fort. Elle frissonna à ce contact, et maudit son esprit de faire de telles associations. Charlie n'était pas Hypérion, et elle espérait pour lui un autre destin que celui qui avait été réservé à son fiancé. Ils s'envolèrent dans la nuit, et Hermione put admirer les lumières de la ville, et la danse des balais qui les entouraient. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, Tonks si sa mémoire était bonne, était la plus proche d'eux. Derrière elle volait un auror du Ministère, Kingsley, puis venaient Ron et Neville sur un Sombral, et deux autres membres de l'ordre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Maugrey volait avec Mondingus Fletcher, Fleur avec son fiancé et les jumeaux sur un balai usé. Hagrid, un immense sourire aux lèvres, pilotait la moto que Sirius Black avait autrefois ensorcelée. Hermione ne sentit vieille face à un tel débordement d'enthousiasme. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti l'excitation de la bataille. Et même à ce moment, elle se sentait lasse. Elle savait le prix que paieraient ces jeunes si courageux, elle connaissait les désillusions qu'ils affronteraient, car la guerre ne se soucie pas des camps et tue, ravage sans faire de différences. Certains mourraient, d'autres seraient blessés, et ne resterait plus en eux que le goût amer des regrets et une immense solitude.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Partager ses pensées la ferait passer pour une insatisfaite aigrie, et elle n'avait pas envie de donner cette image à Charlie. Elle répondit machinalement.

-A ce que je ferai après.

-Après la guerre ?

-Oui.

-Et que feras-tu ?

-Je partirai, loin, peut-être pour faire un tour du monde.

Refaire un tour du monde, plutôt, mais cela le jeune Weasley n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Charlie ne répondit pas. Il trouvait étonnant qu'on puisse avoir tant d'espoirs de survivre à la guerre qui menaçait.

Ils arrivèrent dans le calme quartier résidentiel qui avait vu grandir Harry Potter et mirent pied à terre, après avoir lancé un traditionnel sort de Repousse-Moldu. Maugrey déverrouilla la porte d'entrée en lançant quelques ordres.

-Faucett, Charlie, surveillez le périmètre. Et n'oubliez pas, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE.

Les deux hommes allèrent se poster dans la rue, baguettes à la main. Le reste du groupe suivit l'auror dans la maison. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, typiquement moldue, où les attendait le Survivant, sa baguette à la main et l'air assez menaçant. Et s'en suivirent des effusions de joie qui tirent à Hermione une moue ennuyée. Harry finit tout de même par la remarquer et elle lui fit un clin d'œil que n'aurait pas renié son mentor et ami Albus.

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.

-En effet, je vous avais dit que je viendrai vous aider, et me voilà.

Maugrey interrompit une fois de plus leurs retrouvailles pour leur distribuer des flasques de Polynectar et des vêtements identiques à ceux du Survivant, sans écouter une seule seconde les protestations du principal concerné. Hermione avala le polynectar avec un dégoût non dissimulé, mais refusa d'ôter ses vêtements : elle préféra largement métamorphoser les siens d'un geste de la main. Il était étrange d'être dans le corps d'un autre, de le contrôler en sachant qu'il ne nous appartient pas. Hermione s'était longtemps interrogée sur cette forme de magie et ses limites : le polynectar ne transformait pas l'âme ou la façon de penser, et donc le cerveau, mais il transformait pourtant tout le reste du corps, y compris les organes intérieurs, et jusqu'à l'ADN. Alors comment se faisait-il que les pensées propres à l'individu ne disparaissent pas ? C'était l'un des nombreux mystères de la magie qu'Hermione entendait bien résoudre un jour : cela prouverait que l'âme n'était pas à proprement parler une partie du corps, et qu'elle était irréductible, et peut-être même insensible à la magie. Dès lors, soigner des patients comme les Londubat ne serait plus impossible. L'âme ne résistait pourtant pas à l'appel des Détraqueurs, ce qui était étrange. Hermione avait écrit sa première thèse sur le sujet, mais elle n'était selon elle pas allée assez loin dans ses recherches, ce qui était fort dommage. Comme Tom Jedusor le disait, il y avait bien trop de mystères dans la magie pour se contenter du simple apprentissage des sorts.

Tous transformés, ils remontèrent rapidement sur leurs montures, Charlie avec un grand sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il la vit.

-Je dois dire que tu étais plus jolie avant.

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant avant d'ordonner au Sombral de voler. Il y avait plus de tension dans le groupe : ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient être attaqués à tout instant. Hermione profita tout de même de la caresse du vent sur son visage et de l'air frais de la nuit, tant qu'elle le put. En un instant, ils étaient attaqués et des dizaines de mangemorts fondaient sur eux. Ils resserrèrent les rangs, mais les sorts les divisaient. Hermione les contraient d'un geste de la main tout en essayant de protéger Harry, mais le Sombral était effrayé par les lumières vives et les cris et s'agitait violement. Les Mangemorts poursuivaient Mondingus et Maugrey, qu'ils jugeaient être le plus à même de protéger le Survivant, mais cette ruse ne fonctionna pas longtemps : Mondingue hurla et transplana, puis le véritable Harry Potter se démasqua en utilisant un faible sortilège de désarmement face à l'un des mangemorts, et tous se précipitèrent à sa suite. Hermione vit Severus Rogue lancer de maladroits sortilèges sans viser personne en particulier, et être obligé de lancer le Sectumsempra sur l'un des jumeaux lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange darda sur lui un regard suspicieux. Mais alors que la bataille faisait rage, l'ancien professeur de potions trembla soudain, et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle sentit qu'il voulait lui communiquer un message, et abaissa les défenses de son esprit. Ce fut bref. « _Il arrive »._ Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Voldemort apparaissait, volant sans balai ou Sombral. Hermione sourit : il lui avait fallu du temps pour maitriser ce sort de magie du sang, et elle se souvenait de ses échecs, lorsqu'il retombait maladroitement dans l'herbe du parc de Poudlard. Alors qu'il allait lancer un sort à Harry, Hermione le contra discrètement et conjura un puissant bouclier autour du Survivant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut l'air surpris en voyant les glyphes pourpres tournoyer autour de son adversaire, mais il savait que rien ne pouvait détruire le bouclier, si ce n'était la mort de son invocateur. Il chercha du regard l'auteur d'une magie aussi sombre, mais la moitié des combattants ressemblaient encore à Harry. Le temps passait, et Hermione sentait les effets de la potion diminuer et son ancienne apparence revenir. Elle vit soudain Maugrey tomber, et ragea de ne pouvoir l'aider : elle ne devait pas perdre le Survivant de vue, ou le sortilège serait rompu. Les Mangemorts comprirent qu'elle devait être à l'origine du bouclier, et les sortilèges jaillirent : elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient tenir longtemps face à une telle déferlante, et tendit les rennes à Charlie.

-Va jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, je te rejoindrai au Terrier !

Et sans faire grand cas de sa mine ahurie, elle sauta du Sombral et se retrouva, à quelques centaines de mètres du sol, parfaitement stable. Elle sourit. Il y avait des années qu'elle n'avait plus utilisé ce tour, pourtant l'un des premiers que l'on apprenait aux mages du Sang. Les runes invisibles sur ses bras se dévoilèrent et devinrent pourpre alors que les mangemorts se remettaient de leur surprise et commençaient à la poursuivre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la fixait. Elle sourit en voyant que les autres parvenaient à s'échapper. Elle évita adroitement un avada kedavra et conjura un bouclier autour d'elle. Les mangemorts se dispersaient, l'opération tournait au désastre : ils ne réussiraient pas à capturer Harry. Sa diversion avait donné aux membres de l'Ordre les précieuses secondes nécessaires pour fuir. Mais Voldemort venait dans sa direction. Elle l'attendit calmement, en sachant qu'elle avait repris son apparence originelle. Arrivé face à elle, il la scruta avec une curiosité non dissimulée. De son _côté_ , elle grimaça en voyant son visage émacié, son facies de serpent et ses yeux rouges : il était devenu laid, si laid… Tom Jedusor n'aurait jamais voulu de toute cette infamie, lui qui aimait tant la beauté et le prestige qu'elle lui conférait. Voldemort pencha sa tête sur le côté et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle sentit qu'il essayait de percer ses barrières mentales mais le repoussa négligemment. Leur écart de niveau en Occlumencie ne s'était pas réduit avec les années.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas plus qu'avant, Tom.

L'usage de son prénom tant détesté le fit frémir de rage, mais un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard effrayant.

-Je te connais…

Mais il ne se souviendrait pas entièrement de leur histoire. Du moins, pas avant la toute fin. Hermione sourit doucement, et transplana trop vite pour qu'ils ne puissent l'arrêter.

 _1945_

 _-Où veux-tu aller maintenant ?_

 _Tom la couva d'un regard malicieux._

 _-Allons en Albanie. Il y a là-bas des formes de magie que je veux découvrir._

 _Hermione soupira et se laissa retomber dans leur grand lit._

 _-Et pourquoi pas un pays chaud ?_

 _Tom se renfrogna immédiatement. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le contredise._

 _-Va où tu veux, j'irai en Albanie._

 _Hermione rit doucement et alla nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou._

 _-Va pour l'Albanie._

 _Elle ne voulait pas le contrarier. Il y avait chez lui cette noirceur qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire disparaitre et qui par moment menaçait de le submerger. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les hommes froids et violents, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Tom Jedusor à ses démons. Elle savait qu'il céderait à l'appel d'une magie qui le dévorerait. Alors elle le suivait, tentait de contrôler ce qu'il apprenait, de l'orienter vers des formes de magie plus bénignes, moins noires, et de le rendre heureux. Mais il était comme attiré par les facettes les plus sombres de la magie. Il voulait en apprendre toujours plus, être toujours plus puissant. Elle se plaisait à penser qu'elle seule le gardait sur le droit chemin, mais elle sentait qu'il lui cachait des choses, qu'il accomplissait des desseins qu'elle n'aurait pas approuvés._

 _Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne._

 _-Tu me suivras toujours, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Elle ne répondit pas. Ils savaient tout deux que la réalité était bien plus complexe que le temps de leurs jeux innocents à Poudlard. Et viendrait le moment où elle devrait lui dire la vérité, et affronter sa fureur._

* * *

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! J'attends vos avis pour poster le prochain chapitre ! J'ai trouvé une bêta, merci d'ailleurs pour toutes vos adorables propositions, nous devrions commencer notre travail bientôt, en espérant que cela vous plaira toujours autant!  
**

 **XXX**

 **J.**


End file.
